Teenager
by ENILLORAC
Summary: Reposting! - This is about K-mart and The End of the World begins. And how did she met Alice. Também disponível em PT-BR("Adolescente")- 30 chapters ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**Teenager**

* * *

 **Pairing:** Alice/K-mart; Claire/OC

 **Summary:** This is about K-mart and The End of the World begins. And how did she met Alice. Também disponível em PT-BR("Adolescente")

 **Disclaimer:** All Characters are NOT mine. Just want to play with them ^^

 **Warning1:** About K-mart, her name is Dhalia. In the early chapters, she will be treated well, but will change with time. She is 17 years old now.  
About Alice, she is OOC for now. It's the way I think she could be before being infected with the T-virus and declare themselves "not human." Think about how she is more sociable in RE1 and RE4 and RE5. At some point, it becomes a slightly darker Alice.

 **Warning2** : If you don't like romance between two women, feel free to live this page.

 **Warning3** : English is not my first language. So I'm sorry about the mistakes and misspoken that I'm sure you will find here. Does anyone want to be my _beta_? It will make me super happy. Super! =]

 _ **Especial Warning:**_ _Teenager is a very especial fic to me e so old too. I'm correcting the chapters and reposting them. Forces much bigger then I made me stop write and just recently I had become able to restart it. Life changes and I'm not the same person who start this fic, so yes, there will have alterations in the chapters that was wrote after the restart. Hope that I can make everyone entertained and following this fic. Reviews are always welcome ;]_

 _ **Especial Warning²:**_ THIS FIC IS NOW AVAILABLE IN ORIGINAL PORTUGUÊS-BR. SEE THE AUTHOR'S PROFILE.

 _ **A/N: Hey, are you still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!**_

* * *

 **The K-mart**

-Third POV

Dhalia let a smile escape from the corner of her lips, when she heard the door bell ringing. They were exactly 7 am, only one person ever came this time at that k-mart. The shop is on the road, almost out of Racooncity bounds.  
Most potential clients did nothing more than fuel the car and go, almost all late for admission at the Umbrella's hospital and laboratory.  
"Good morning K-mart" said a voice behind her. "I already told you to not use this nickname. If anyone hears may also want to use too ..." The girl murmured knowing the woman was already at the counter in the same place as every.  
Turning, she did not fail to smile back to the brunette. Dhalia watched the woman take a look around, and look to her once more, the playful smile was still there. "I do not see anyone else here" The brunette said with a hint of treat.

Dhalia try the best angry look she could, and pointed over her shoulder toward the store's inventory "Mr. Morrice is there ..." The brunette face twisted in confusion and she decided to try again.  
"Ok, morning-swee ... Dhalia ..." The girl watched the woman looked down the counter to not shuffle with more words. What was not always common, when she was just really nervous or embarrassed. In fact, she noted that the brunette would rather be silent when it really meant something, was contradictory. But she knew that, the other had a preference for gestures than words. "Morning sweetie Alice!" The girl said with a beaming smile. When Alice looked up she had to fight against a soft blush up by her neck, and just smile back.  
Finally Dhalia calmly asked "What will you want for breakfast?" - "Eggs with bacon and a coffee" The brunette replied as every morning. "And ..." Dhalia knew there was more, it was always the same request. Although it's stranger, she was sure it was because the woman was methodical and routine. "Ok .. And waffles ... You always remember ..." Alice finished in a whisper.

The blond-haired girl always worried about leaving a mass of waffles ready, first because it was her role in that shop and secondly because Alice always asked.

"So, what about school?" The woman began a subject she knew the girl would just babble ... It worked, during the next half-hour of coffee the girl told about the various activities with colleague Morgan. And how everyone played when she said she knew the security chief of the Umbrella ...

"You know, we'll have a tour of the laboratories Umbrella" Dhalia began quietly. "Really, when?" the brunette looked with enthusiasm. "Next week, on Friday," the girl said, noting the cheerful bustle of the woman. "Ok, so I have something to ask you ..." She continued, looking down at the counter. "What?" Alice pulled the girl's chin up impulsively. She berated herself soon after, pulling her hand back. "I really love the nickname, but can you do not use it when we're there?" she ask, lowering her eyes again, the increasing hesitation to have made an application which will obviously put a line between them.  
Alice stops herself before pulling girl's chin and makes her look at her again. Instead, crouched, staying with her chin resting on the counter, looking at the girl ... A small smile "Whatever you want swee- ... Dhalia" she watched the girl crack a smile and drop a held breath. "You can call me sweetie if you want ..." she said as she pulled up the woman's face, gently forcing her to raise. Once was enough, she had to look slightly upwards to meet with blue topaz eyes.

Alice smiled and let go off of her hands to take the money and pay for the breakfast.

"See you tomorrow, K-mart!" she yelled from the door leaving the girl with a snort and throwing her arms up, indignant, but with a slight smile to her nickname.

Alice had gone. Dhalia failed to distinguish why her heart was starting a race every time she saw the woman, and could not explain the reason for having a smile on her face from now until the end of the day.

 **A / N:** This is just the first chapter; I hope you enjoy it and continue with me for publishing the other chapters.  
One more warning: Alice/ K-mart construction will be very slow ... I do not like nonsense. I leave for One-Shots.  
Keep up with me, weekly updates!

* * *

 _ **A/N²: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **Some memories**

K-mart leaned against the counter, and just let her mind wander trying to find one why. She felt a sigh leaving quietly and let yourself go with the first memory with Alice

 **[Flashback]**

An Audi R8 stopped at the door of the k-mart and dropped a blonde, hasty. A door bell sounded with certain aggressiveness. Dhalia waited at the cash register by the woman who was looking for something on the shelves. Dhalia watched as the woman came walking fast down the main passage. And even at a glance, she does not lose the beautiful cut of the clothes. A black slacks straight cut contrasted perfectly with the bright red shirt, the jacket thrown on the arm hid the small gray purse that matched the shoes crawling, but very beautiful.

Dhalia shook her head, trying to get rid of thoughts. She definitely was not in girls. That was just one of the many beautiful women who passed there. The girl tried to find the blonde's eyes, but can not because the woman was hunting something in the wallet. "Credit card, K-mart" the blonde said extending the card in hand without even looking at her. Dhalia charged for sandwich and soda, wondering breakfast ... "It's Dhalia ..." she finished delivering the invoice "Excuse me?" Alice found the girl's eyes. She had understood perfectly, but actually hated the nerve to be upset.  
"My name, is Dhalia ..." Alice raised her eyebrows in surprise. She knew that her face was in the cold wearing the mask to intimidate even the presidents of the Umbrella headquarters around the world. And the girl had the courage to oppose it.

"Fine" and simply left.

 **[End of Flash back]**

Dhalia laughed at the memory, though she did not do the same thing the first time, really did not like the rudeness of the woman, but it was easy to remember when everything was better

 **[Flash Back]**

The Audi R8 stopped again. Now parked right. The same woman came down, only this time she had brown hair.

Dhalia frowned, she did not liked much the treatment of yesterday, and did not want the event to repeat . The woman sat on the counter, and waited calmly until the girl would answer her.

"Can I help?" the girl just followed the protocols. "Yes, I'd like a coffee," the brunette replied, still calm. "Just the coffee?" Alice looked around, she did not know exactly what was sold there, until Dhalia handed a menu for her. "Thank you," she smiled. The girl smiled back at, last it seemed that the woman wanted to try again "Eggs with bacon and coffee" The older woman said after reading the menu. "Anything else?" Dhalia now paid more attention to her only customer in cold morning of Racoon. "And. .. you have waffles?" -"Yeah, I'll do it myself" - "ok, I want too"

Dhalia made eggs and served while preparing the waffles, a strange silence hung in the air instead "Sorry about yesterday, Dhalia, I was not in my best mood. Bad Meetings on work" The woman tried to use more courtesy "No problem ..." Dhalia said sincerely, flashing a smile at the woman delivering the waffles are ready.

"So that's it?" The brunette almost indignantly asked "What you mean?" Dhalia understood nothing at all what women want ..? _A hug of apology?_ "You will not freak out or try to teach me a lesson about manners?" Alice almost smiled at the thought of the little girl pointing her index finger toward her. "Look girl" - "Alice, my name is Alice" The woman interrupted "So Mrs. Abernathy" Dhalia said pointing to the metal plates hanging from a chain on her neck. "I do not think I have the right to give any lessons ..." Alice instinctively pulled the plates into the shirt. "Okay, K-mart ... Whatever you want ..." She made a dismissive gesture with her hand ...

"Alice, if you're trying to be cool or something, is not working call me with that nickname ... idiot ..." Dhalia was even getting a little uncomfortable with the insistence of the woman, but got a little lost as the name sounded to leave her lips. Alice laughed softly, she finally managed to leave the girl a bit irritated. "I'm sorry, I think it's cool actually ..." Before the teen could claim she continued, "How did you contradicted me yesterday?" She was unconsciously leaning on the counter, and the truth was that the only thing she could think all day yesterday was the _little girl_ contradicting her face harder, and she just went back to that place to find out the why. "You did not call me by my name, nothing more natural than to correct ..." Dhalia shrugged.  
"And you never heard that the customer is always right?" Alice asked astute, and watched the girl's face fall a little bit of confidence. But that still did not answer as did not freeze like everyone else does when she is in so intimidating.

"Gotcha ..." The girl said with a smile ... "But you came back, so it was not rude of me ..." She smiled wider ... "Actually, Dhalia ... I came to know why you got ... not Intimidated" The woman finally said "Oh, so it was intentional!" The girl left leaning on the counter, right to face the older woman "I'll say, gave me a great fright, but would not change my action ..." She said quietly, _close your eyes were so blue nicer._ Alice just raised an eyebrow and a smirk pulled sang one of the lips up. _She was really brave._

Someone cleared their throat made them realize how much was really close. Alice did not move an inch, the girl jumped back. A blush rising through her neck, wthat Alice had not lost before she turned to the man who was to be the manager. _Shy probably, and certainly was not in girls._ Was the line of thought that has crossed the older woman. "Work Dhalia ..." The man said gruffly. "And she is's giving me a quality of care here!" Alice said appropriating the cold mask again. "Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Abernathy. Excuse me for interrupting" The man returned through the same door he came from.

"How does he know you?" Dhalia can not hide the curiosity, in fact she could not deny a curiosity total by the woman in front of her. "And you do not? I'm head of security in network installation Umbrella" Alice said quietly, "Oh, that's ... nice ..." It was the best that the girl may think, trying not to let the shock take care of her face. "I mean ... must be why everyone is afraid of you ..." She said more to herself than to brunette. "Maybe, but you do not have to be afraid of me ..." Alice spoke casually, causing another blush on the girl "Oh, sorry, I mean .. feel free ... Oh, no ..." the brunette starts to get confused with the words "Not exactly ... Feel free to feel however you want ..." She looked to see a girl with a small smile, and even with a shade of red in the face "ok, Alice. Fearless ..." Dhalia completed almost laughing at the awkwardness of woman ... What was she thinking when she said that, she would think something bad _?_ _No. No Dhalia .._

"I'm leaving now, This Is my day clock" Alice, paid for food, and Dhalia understand why the bad mood yesterday and the reason for soda at 7 am. "Ok, Bye ... Come back again." Slogan of the place, Dhalia added with a smile.

"See you tomorrow, K-mart! ..." Alice said leaving the store with a laugh.

 **[End of Flash Back]**

Dhalia found herself with a smile, Alice had commented that was one of the only times she laughed for real since she came to town. Even knowing it was the cost of the girl, said she found herself smiling all day at work.

Dhalia was trying to understand why the woman made a point to share that. And even trying to know why she had that feeling of being complete when the woman was around.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **The tour**

"Finally you all will know Alice!" Dhalia said jumping on the seat of the bus with her friends "Ah ... there you go again Dhalia!" Mike was the idiot trying to laugh at her expense again "You want us to believe _you_ knows the Umbrella's head of security? Oh, please!" and the boys laughed nonstop. A tug on her arm and she fell back in her chair "Okay you know her Dhalia, but they will not believe you!" Morgan said in a whisper, "But do you believe me?" Dhalia asked in a state of doubt "Sure. Especially since it seems that she does not miss a coffee day with you ... Or you do not know I love your fuflly stories about she every day?" Morgan finished with a smirk on her face. "Hey! They are not fluffly stories! It's just ... just comfortable to be together ..." Dhalia said almost like a distant thought, even though she was sure she was comfortable being with Alice. A fit interrupted her thoughts. It was the coach, unnecessarily calling attention on the bus, just to be able to pass the rules of conduct that everyone had decorated.

They ran the entire installation Racoon Hospital, and prepare to descend a few floors below ground. Where the guide said to be the site of research...  
Dhalia walked the aisles looking at all the doors, each with a different nameplate. Finally came on which was written "Abernathy, Head of Security" could only be that one. The door was little openned, she looked to try and see if Alice was in her desk.

Empty ...

"If you continue spied on, I'll have to arrest you ..." A hot breath on the neck of the girl made her turn abruptly. "Alice!" She squealed and advanced wrapping my arms around the neck of the woman. Startled by the onslaught of affection, Alice took too long to return the hug, and Dhalia came loose. A red blush terribly engulfed her face.  
The shoes became very interesting to look at now.  
A finger under her chin made the girl look up "Hey ..." she found the blue crystalline directed at her "Sorry, I'm not used to… people jumping on my neck ... And you're always on the other side of the counter ..." Alice concluded with a smile, "Oh, yeah ... Sorry about that ..." Dhalia looked down again, did not understand this sudden urge to have a woman in an embrace, as she had seen she yesterday.

"So here we go! I'll be your guide in the next levels." Alice winked to Dhalia and began to walk up to the group of students. "But what happened to ?" Dhalia not understand why swap guide in the last part. Alice looked hard forward "He... he had a little problem ..." The corners of her lips turned up in a smile to blame ... "Alice what did you do to him?" Dhalia took a small hit on the arm of the woman "Ouch!" Alice grimaced faking pain "I just said to do something else ..." She shrugged ...

"Ok! Attention Everybody!" She took a few steps ahead of the group, leaving Dhalia with Morgan, making everyone go silent. "My name is Alice, Head of Security of this unit and four others. I'll be the guide from this point."She spoke in a tone of command. Dhalia smiled and swallowed hard to see a bit woman in action. Before turning, Alice raised her hand as a sign of attention "Oh, one more thing!" She says with a smirk playing on her lips, "I do not know if everyone knows, but I want you to know..." She stopped turning to Dhalia, and calling her. "That is my official sidekick and best friend, K-... Dhalia!" She pulled the girl aside a hug, putting her arm over her shoulder. "Any doubt, drive up to one of us!" Alice ended up turning to take the walk, even with the girl under her arm. The buzz started instantly as they began walking. Alice chuckled "They seem surprised..." The woman whispered in the ear of the girl.  
Dhalia shuddered and let's embrace, fighting with the electric current that ran through her body ... _Why? Why only with Alice?_ She shook her head, trying to get rid of these thoughts. _It did not work._ But she ignored them anyway... "They did not believe in me ..." She whispered not finding her own voice. Looking back to Alice, she noticed a woman with look ... sad? Alice blinked a few times, trying to get back the thud of the girl have walked away from the hug. That's why she does not touch people, rejection hurts more than missing. "Oh, sorry if I embarrass you ... I just wanted them to know of ... us?" She almost hit herself for put it that way, and the girl had a wine red blush in her face. Looking down Dhalia cleared her throat to try to make their voice back and think of an appropriate response, although this " _us_ " not sound so bad ... _What?_

"Don't worry Alice ..." She looked up, and looped her arm with the woman. "And you almost called me K-mart! I realized that!" She tried to end the tense atmosphere. Alice laughed, relieved. "Oh, sorry! Force of habit, sweetie!" Alice mocked the new nickname and Dhalia smiled at the affectionate treatment. Alice has always been a bit mysterious, quiet and ...Hard, maybe. But always striving to maintain a conversation at the beginning, and preferring to let her ramble on school life. A while later it got better, until last week she mused about using cute nicknames. Dhalia remembered laughing every time the brunette caught when he tried something new ... Something said she does not usually like that, only with her. Alice's voice caught her attention again, but she was referring to the whole group. "This is the administrative part, the next level is the training place. Let's all do exercises for a few minutes and use the stairs!" She ended up winning several grunts of disapproval. Chuckling slightly she turned to Dhalia "Something against the stairs?" Dhalia smiled "Nope!"  
And the next levels passed in a blur, Dhalia only watching because it was Alice who explained without ever leaving the arm go.

With her hand on the girl's waist, Alice pulled her in a final embrace. "I think you have to go with your teacher now." she mumbled. "Okay, see you tomorrow?" Dhalia asked already feeling the lack of women. "Yes, tomorrow ..." Alice let the girl go for it until the group stopped beside the bus. Dhalia looked back on the way, but the woman was not at the hospital door anymore.

She finally reached the bus, tired but elated with the quality time we had with Alice. All questions coming to permeate her mind now that she had remembered the feeling of comfort.

One arm stretched in front of her made her stop. Marcus was purposely supported in the bus and forcing she to stops. "Look, since I will not get anything with a hot brunette, maybe I can get something with you ..." He said with a smirk on his face. "No, Marcus ... And do not talk like that about Alice!" She found herself in sudden anger at the team captain. _How can he be so rude? ... Wait? ... Rude?_ She wiped her thoughts when the boy began to lean toward her. "Marcus, that's enough!" He ignored her, and put his arm across the girl by locking her against the bus. "Or what? Your friend will show up?" He said grinning wickedly before forcing a kiss on the lips of the girl. Dhalia was static at first, before reacting with punches and slaps the boy's chest. It lasted a few more seconds before she felt the jerk be pulled out of her. Looking up she hoped to find the coach holding the boy, but to her surprise and all, Alice was holding his arm in an awkward angle ... "Is that how you treat girls?" She was with a glare "Alice ..." Dhalia asked almost without voice ... "Do you think it's right?" Alice scare a lot when she looks angry. Dhalia saw the boy's face contorted in pain ... "Mrs. Abernathy! Loosen this student!" The coach shouted irritably, "Why?! Did not you see what he was doing! Or you will support this typical male behavior?" Alice shouted toward the man who swore he saw Dhalia cringe.

"Alice, release him ..." Dhalia managed.

Alice's eyes stopped on the girl and reality hit her. She left the boy, only to see him fall to the ground ... Turning to look at the coach again she used that tone of order, lowest and coolly controlled "Sorry Mr. Coope ..." she began, and was interrupted by the smug smile of man, "Mrs. Aberna Well-" - "Sorry, but I'll take Dhalia safely home!" She spoke indignantly with the hypothesis of man to think she would even apologize to the boy aggressor. "Any objections?" Dhalia shuddered imagining how it would be in place of the coach who now seemed small compared with the brunette who almost bent over him. "N-no ..." he whispered. Alice motioned for the girl to follow her, and Dhalia did not think twice. Looking back to give a nod to Morgan, who was already glued together with another colleague, she saw the coach trying to regain some composure.

Alice walked briskly to the Audi R8, Dhalia almost chasing her to be able to reach it. The woman went straight to the right side of the car, opening the door for the girl. The teenager did not even protest, but does not understand the sudden attack of woman's wrath. Alice came around the car and went inside. She rested her elbow on the car window, holding the bridge of her nose, "I do not believe I did that ..." she said softly, as if to herself. "I do not usually behave that way, but only to see that bastard trying to do something with you, I-I…" Alice did not finish ...  
" Alice, it's okay, really ... Thank you for taking him away from me ... "The girl was trying to do something to leave the woman calmer ... Alice let out a heavy breath, and turned to face the girl. "Still,I'll take you home anyway ..." She started the car and followed the main road ...

* * *

 **A/N:** This a little Teen thing…Confuse. But It's will be better. Promisse!  
Thanks for all you reviews! And hope you continue with me!Review and tell me what you think, good or not! =]

 _ **A/N²: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **In Home**

"But, how do you know where I live?" Dhalia asked really curious ... "Yeah ... well ... I don't wanna seem like a stalker or anything, but I have access to almost all information on Racoon" The woman said trying an apologetic smile, "Don't worry, I stopped to think you was a stalker after the third consecutive month you appeared in k-mart ... " the girl joked, gesturing with her hands ...

A pleasant silence settled in the car, until Alice decided to play with the radio "What do you like to listen?" the woman asked calmly pushing a box of CDs in the lap of the girl. Dhalia passed the discs with wide eyes, Umbrella could gain access to people's tastes? Only then would have a justifiable Alice collection almost identical to hers."Woww ..." she can not help how she found the first album of her favorite band. "You also hear Evanescence?" she said with eyebrows in perfect surprise. "Yes, you like this?" the woman smiled, _something in common ..._ "Alice, you have all the CDs that I only dream of buying!" The Girl vibrated putting the CD in the player and returning to the case. If possible, Alice's smile grew more. "Great, then it's yours ..." she said as the car made a lazy curve going the residential area of the city. "What?" Dhalia almost jumped in the car seat "what about you? How will you mount this collection again?" she honestly didn't want to question the woman's decision, but the courtesy says it's has to be done. "No, that's okay ... it's not like you were not making a list of them to me ..." Alice said winking at the girl ... "Oh Thank you Alice! Really!" Dhalia simply ignored the pull of the seat belt and leaned into the small space to place a kiss on woman's face. This time it was Alice who blushed ... Muttering an 'anytime' under her breath.  
She finally got ... "Ha! I make the big-boss-security-head blush!" Dhalia squealed and jumped in the car seat, dropping a good laugh. They don't take long to get to the girl's house, the CD had only two or three tracks ... Alice cursed the lack of ability to hide hers feelings for the girl. It was like she always managed to get under the skin of Alice.

"Ok, you will go into home with me!" the girl said, getting out of the car, Alice's eyes widened "What, no I don't" - "someone has to explain to my dad what happened," the girl said turning around in the car to pick up at the brunette arm and move toward the house.  
"Mom, we're home!" she yelled throwing the schoolbag in the hallway, but still not leaving Alice's arm.  
"We?" Came the deep voice that came from the dining room. _Probably the father_ , Alice thought ... Passing through the lobby, the girl went towards the door that made the division of environments. "I brought a visit! "Dhalia said smiling toward Alice." Wait! "the woman broke free, the little blonde could see pure fear in the face of brunette "Is it Morgan? " the girl's father continued the matter, as if it were normal to scream around the house.

"No!" the girl yelled back a small smile. "It is-" a hand covered her face before he can say more ... Once the brunette pulled the hand of the girl's face, she whispered. "Alice! What is it?" Alice's eyes were running everywhere in search of an exit. "It's worse than the last guy I brought!" Dhalia ended in a mockery smile.

It worked, emotions in Alice's eyes went from doubt to certainty on a shelf. "It's Alice!" Alice cried for herself, and Dhalia pulled the woman by the hand to go to the dining room. "Oh, Richard! Stop yelling while we have visitors!" A woman was not lower than Alice who spoke, the difference was she had blond hair undeniably. It could only be that there Dhalia inherited this honey tone, as the man sitting at desk with a laptop looking as a beautiful a brunette. Although, his eyes were green highlights, even under the glasses. _Both seemed very young_ , that's what Alice might notice before the woman came to greet.

"So, are you THE Alice?" Dhalia's mom asked with a lovely smile. "Dhalia speaks highly of you, nice to finally meet you" was what the man said reaching for the brunette. Alice returned the handshake and not bothers to give the commons two kisses in greeting another woman. "Will you stay for dinner?" Sara, Dhalia's mom said, but it sounded almost like an affirmation. "Yes, I can stay" Alice smiled and leaned in to whisper in the ear of Dhalia, "Just if she cook well as you ..." Dhalia shuddered again, the thoughts running to places she was avoiding lately. Trying to disguise the watchful eyes of mom, she rose on tiptoe to whisper back, "With who do you think I learned?" so she came back, she went into the kitchen with Sara, leaving Alice with her father in the dining room.

"She seems she likes you ..." Sara said as she washed the dinner dishes, it was good to have the company of Alice, who after passing the barrier of shyness was quite at ease with that family. "I know ..." Dhalia exhaled heavily at the end of the sentence.

"Honey how old is she?" The woman asked, she didn't consider good to ask the age of a woman. "Only 23" The girl said, trying to figure out where mom would come. "She looks younger ... And this new job as head of security looks dangerous ..." the woman was starting to ramble, but was interrupted by high laugh coming from Richard on the living room, it seems that Alice was telling about what happened this afternoon. " Hey Dhalia, I really liked this you new friend!" was the scream that followed, the girl could imagine an Alice blushing or smiling smugly at the other armchair. Sara smiled again a little bit, "Taking Care of five installations and still have time for dinner with friends should be very hard to ... How can she handle this?" Sara was still thinking about it. "I mean ... Will she be able to maintain a good diet or even a social li-" - "Hey Mom! If you worry more with she I'll get jealous!" Dhalia said almost exasperated with the size maternal love that she was extending, and even without understanding, she can not fail to notice that bothered her to hear someone speak so fondly about Alice ... _Wait? Troubled? But why?_

She had no time to think, because once turned to save one of the dishes in the cupboard, Alice was there. Leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed in front of the body, a playful smile playing at the corners of her lips. "You'll even be jealous?" she whispered, but loud enough to Sara listen. Dhalia gulped at the thought of hoarse that the woman took ... _What the hell are these thoughts?_ She nearly screamed mentally, almost forgetting the real question from Alice.

The brunette realized the almost shock state when the girl became, and didn't miss Sara had also stopped washing the dishes and had her head cocked to the side looking at the two girls. "Well, then I'm afraid you will have to fix that ... Because I'm not convinced to leaving your Mom alone, starting today!" Alice said slamming both hands together and pulling the two women back to reality. Walking toward the other woman, purposely ignoring Dhalia stop like a deer in the headlight, she opened her arms to embrace Sara "Oh, yes, dear Alice! Come back whenever you want!" the woman spoke in that maternal tone, Alice let's hug and said goodbye with a smile. Turning around, she slammed her shoulder against the girl and motioned to accompany her to the door.

Dhalia crossed the garden beside the woman without saying a word. She was too lost in her own thoughts, trying unsuccessfully to understand why her emotions were a mess. Alice stopped as she reached the car, holding keys in hand, she whispered softly. "Thank you" making the girl look at her, with her eyebrows together in a classical face of confusion.

"It was long since I had fun, or even have a family dinner," she said seriously. Dhalia just nodded. "Uh ... you could visit me this weekend ..." the brunette suggested quietly. "I'll have to talk to Daddy ..." the teen wanted to know if her father would approve, though he really loved Alice "I've talked already with him, and he said that is everything okay," the woman tried to be very open to a possible refusal, but she really wanted to spend Dhalia the weekend with her in the mansion "Ok, see you on Saturday then?" Dhalia became excited to think of a free " time with the 'New SuperInteresting friend' as his father had called her. "Yes, I come at 7 am!" Alice exclaimed before starting to go around the Audi "But it's too early!" Dhalia grimaced ... "Ok, 7:10 then!" and so she got into the car and left, leaving the girl with a silly smile in front of the house.

Alice drove nonstop to the mansion, Spencer was waiting for her. Once she arrived the woman gave vague details about where she was, after all this wedding was just a facade and he had nothing with which Alice spent hours outside of work.

Alice ran straight for a long awaited bath, be instructor ofa bunch of high school for a few hours was not easy. Why were not all like K-mart?! Or better, Dhalia.

She took it with a smile when thinking back on the girl, she was amazing. I mean, Alice had dated several other women, it was not like it was new to her. But she really was interested in why not the girl lowered her head when she used the cold mask. It was still working, she knew it, because it was during that night that she had indeed done all requests for security umbrella, and to achieve this it had to be intimidating. After the band of rogues council presidency would not release the money so easy. She only had allied with Wesker. And even then, she would give anything to take that smile "I know more than you" 'his face.

But the little girl didn't even hesitate to correct it ... Before long, she started Alice realized what was happening, could say when she was falling for someone ... She was not a teenager anymore, and yet she can not avoid going every day at k-mart near the exit of Racoon, since that was the way to go even to the mansion ...

She smiled to remember that in the beginning the idea seemed extremely bad and ridiculous, but then she found herself thinking how it would be with someone who isn't only interested in what she had to work or had ...

And then she let it run loose ...

What was a bad idea, because she knew the girl was straight from the beginning, but it was still fun to play around with the almost total inexperienced teen as she had confided to Alice ever ...

Once the woman got out of the bath gave instructions to Spencer that he was not at home tomorrow and the next day. Even without warrant, she knew the man to obey, after all, she was the head of security. Alice stopped at the immense bedroom window planning what to do on the next day, not leaving miss the chance to see the beautiful starry sky and moon that night.

Dhalia went back inside and closed the door just to be able to support it. "Are you okay?" Sara's voice was that called from the living room ... Delivering the way down the hall again, she sat in the chair seat across the table in the middle of the room "I don't know, mom ..." she was really lost. "I can help you?" Sara bent her knees beside the legs and waited for the reply of the girl ... That didn't come ... "It's something about Alice?" The woman insisted, watching as the girl's eyes widened slightly before she shook her head negatively ... A mother always knows when the child mind ... "No, mom ... nothing about Alice in fact ... I'll spend this weekend with her ... she said she has warned Dad and .. "-" ok, she did "Dhalia stood up and placed a kiss on the cheek in farewell Sara, before going toward the stairs ... "Dhalia" she heard a voice behind her again, "I really liked Alice" Sara said and Dhalia just nodded, trying to understand the true meaning of that strange statement ...

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah, meeting Dhalia parents…Weird, but we need to know them.  
And thanks for all your reviews! And hope you continue with me!Review and tell me what you think, good or not! =]


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **The weekend**

"Maybe your dad will kill me after discovering I did this ..." Alice muttered approaching more the girl's body "Maybe not, he really likes you" was all the girl said before she felt the woman's body pressed against her back, the electricity didn't go unnoticed, but she chose to ignore. "I'll support you, just squeeze, don't pull." Alice said quietly as she led the girl's arms. Dhalia took a deep breath before trying again lock on target with shotgun Benelli m3 93. "And also because I see no problem in learning to use a gun properly ..." the girl ended. Target locked, she pulled the trigger ... Too strong. She took a stride back and thanked Alice for being there. "It was good ... Just remember not to pull so much ..." the brunette walked to the table that had some loose arms, catching the famous Smith &Wenson, she gave It to the girl "You will not need support," she said leaving the girl turning to the target. "As if you didn't like grabbing me" the girl said before attempting the two shots at the same time. "You got it" Alice replied when Dhalia turned to her and realized she had a soft blush. "The target. You hit..." She pointed back to the doll a few meters away...

It was not long be cold enough and they have to go. Winter in Racoon was not bad, but nobody wanted to be sick. Alice had organized a film section and both were sitting on the wool carpet on the floor. Dhalia was who did the first move, grabbing Alice even distracted. A cushion flew toward the woman's face "Hey!" she screamed as she saw the girl holding the laughter, throwing the cushion back, she only managed to hit the pot of popcorn, doing everything flying around the room "Alice! Look what you did with the popcorn!" the girl yelled before launching another cushion toward the woman. It didn't take long for the fighting turned a body-to-body, both knees on the ground, getting the same height.  
Alice gave up and let herself be pushed by the girl, Dhalia took over leadership of the woman's waist "and now? Who's boss?! I-" Before completing the sentence, Alice turned the girl, easily reversing the positions.

"Alice! leave me!" Dhalia shouted excitedly. Alice smiled and rolled off the girl, falling beside the blonde who was still lying on the carpet. Alice supported the weight on one arm and stopped just to watch the silly grin on the face of the teenager. "what?" Dhalia finally said after a few seconds of silence, she let herself get lost in the crystal blue, but when pulled off the strange feeling began to cloud their thoughts. "Nothing, I just like the color of your eyes" Alice muttered as she lifted and began to gather the scattered popcorn. Dhalia quickly sat up "Do you like them?" she asked curiously. The brunette stopped to watch the girl, who had the corners of the lips in a small smile, she really liked the color of the girl's eyes, there is always that one sees a composition of greens in a single iris. "Yes, I like it." The girl just smiled and helped the woman to grab the popcorn lost.

The day went in a flash; both girls had smiles glued to the face from the comedy they had seen. Alice sighed heavily when she finally got up from the couch where she was almost falling asleep. Pushing Dhalia, who was lying with her head on her legs, Alice moved into the kitchen, only to get a glass of water. The woman took the girl was still asleep, so she can make final adjustments in the guest room. She walked up to her own room and changed her jeans and shirt, a set of white sweatpants.

Alice calmly walked back to the living room; the teenager was still asleep with a cushion under her head. She looked so peaceful. Alice shook her head at the thought, and put a hand on the shoulder of the girl to wake her "K, wake up ..." she whispered softly, the girl not moved. "K, time to go to right bed" she continued, "If you don't call me by my right name, I will not move ..." was only a muffled murmur coming from the girl. Alice laughed, "Okay, you will lose the sandwiches they'll prepare for us ... It's really a shame ..." The woman shook her head, knowing that the girl was looking for her.

"This is blackmail ..." the girl sat, trying to fix her hair disheveled. What provoked the most laughter of the older woman. "What?" Dhalia asked letting her head fall to the side, her eyebrows together in obvious question. Alice smiled, and sat on the couch next to the girl, she calmly placed a disorderly mess behind the ear of Dhalia. "You're trying to get pretty messy hair ..." she spoke low enough just to the girl hear, as if there really were more people in the room. Alice stood, watching her reaction, Dhalia flushed down the face, but she soon returned to meet the woman's eyes. A strange emotion flickered in the eyes of both, Alice held her breath while did Dhalia. What is she thinking? Dhalia could not help thinking, emotion strange playing inside her again. And what is that? The girl finally looked away, and pointed with her thumb over her shoulder toward the kitchen "and our sandwiches?" she had to take time away from Alice, or it would start to get weird. Watching as Alice smiled and stood going into the kitchen, she can not help but analyze the situation. I mean, friends do it all the time, pajama nights and everything else with films and sandwiches. They also get a little spaced, but it would be so intense with all pairs of friends out there? And if she didn't feel lost in the eyes of Morgan? Doubts rolling head girl, and she doesn't even realize Alice to stop leaning on the couch watching she.

"K-mat?" she called softly. Dhalia automatically turned, she was trying to take this habit of Alice, but it seems that it would not work, sighing she looked at the woman. "Yes, Alice," she said through gritted teeth. The woman laughed, "Come here ..." she called, turning without even waiting for an answer.

Dhalia noted the ease with which Alice moved the kitchen. She seemed quite at ease, of course not! After all it was her house ... Or her mansion. "how you ended up in a house like this?" the girl asked while Alice worked with the ingredients on the island between them. "Umbrella. It is all funded by the corporation. They think we should look rich or something ..." Alice told the story public, she could not tell the girl that this was an alternative entrance to the experimental laboratories of the corporation. Dhalia grinned, "Sounds good, very good actually," Alice laughed at the girl's sincerity. "Yes. It is comfortable at last..."  
"How did you become head of security?" the teenager asked while biting the sandwich. Alice sighed, "You really want to talk about me?" She didn't know many people willing to ask about her life at the end was always the same courtesy or professional spy. "Yes, I am interested ..." Dhalia said suddenly. "I mean, I like to know about you ..." she began to blush and lowered her face; Alice can not help but smile when he heard cursing under her breath. "Sorry Alice, I usually express myself well, but it didn't sound good ... And honestly I don't know why I get so flustered when you're around ..." Dhalia let out a sigh "Oh" was what Alice got ... So it caused a change in the girl. "But what I mean is that I care to know about you, I really want to know more, if you don't mind ..." Dhalia caught her breath, she could not believe she had actually said all this aloud. Alice smiled "ok. I don't see why not ..." She took a sip of soda and let the cup fall back to the counter. "I am one of those teenagers who studied at home, so I spent a few years ahead in school, I started college at age 16. During my time on campus, I perfected my techniques of defense. And so I left, Umbrella had proposed for young people like me in the security área. I had done Computer Science and was good at fighting and strategy lessons. Soon I rise office ... Three years later, I am here ..." she opened her arms, signaling around. "Wow, that's fast ..." Dhalia muttered. "Yes, it is ..." Alice told a little more about the story, avoiding anything that might seem too confused, the teenager didn't need to know things that the corporation did, especially since the brunette was making plans to end that bad was going on Umbrella.

Dhalia yawned, and Alice took the cue to both go to sleep, after all, was already dawn. "K, I think it is our time to go to bed ..." Alice joined the dishes and put them in the washer "Huu ... where you have a bathroom?" Teenager asked, Alice laughed at the girl's embarrassment "the third door on the left, down the hall."  
Dhalia followed the instructions, opened the door to the hallway. There was little furniture in place, but all were with small frames resting on top of the tops. Alice ... Alice and a strange man and man ... Oh God! Alice in a wedding dress with the man beside her. Is she married?! Dhalia can not describe the feeling that came over all consistent thoughts she could have, so she missed the sound of the door opening behind her. "K, any problem?" Alice said coming to get their hands on the shoulders of the girl ... "Are you married?" what came out was a whisper. Quickly Alice looked at the pictures. _Damn ..._ "Yes…" she said slowly.  
Dhalia turned to face the woman ... "Is that a problem?" Alice asked not understanding the emotion playing in her eyes. "N-no ... not at all ..." Dhalia struggled to understand what was wrong. She turned again, and went to the bathroom ... Trying to focus on herself, the girl made the whole process of brushing teeth before going to bed. What was that? Why did she felt so uneasy? _Oh my God!_ Dhalia could even be jealous? The girl shuddered at the thought. Finding back with Alice in the hallway, she went the woman to the guest room. Alice let her mind wander trying to understand why the girl simply fell silent after photos _._ _What went wrong?_

* * *

 **A/N:** Right. I didn't like that end what I wrote. But there is just what we should know. Dhalia think Alice is married and she is jealous… Her question is _"WHY I'd became Jealous?"  
BUUT, I have Gooood news, the ship will starts on next chapters!_  
Please Review, and make me update this soon XD

 _ **A/N²: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **One week later**

Dhalia heard the door bell ringing. 7 am. It could only be her.

The teenager turned to see the brunette walking into the store and just waited for her. When Alice sat and said nothing, she joined her brow in confusion. "No 'hello K-mart!' today? " she questioned. Alice's smile grew, "So you admit that you miss!" She pointed toward the girl. "Gotcha ..." Dhalia said before turning to make breakfast for Alice. "You know, maybe today I want something different" the brunette said, holding the attention of Dhalia again. "Oh, yeah ... What do you want for breakfast Mrs. Abernathy?" The teenager grabbed the pad in a theatrical form to record the request and waited until Alice ask. "Funny ... but I want a menu" the woman murmured. Dhalia took the menu and reached over the counter to be able to deliver it the woman. Alice grabbed her arm sweetly pulling the girl closer. Both recumbent over the counter. The faces close, too close. Dhalia felt a shiver go through the body while breathing Alice slapped on her face, feeling that now had a name started playing inside.

Passion.

During the rest of that weekend, Dhalia realized she had fallen for the woman. And the actions of Alice was leaving her confused. More confused than usual. Always close, always touching.

Dhalia closed her eyes when she felt the woman's lips brushing her face. It was a chaste kiss on the cheek. Alice decided to greet her with a kiss today. It was the next step, after all it seems she had chances after the way Dhalia went to look for her last weekend.  
Dhalia turned away blushing slightly. "So what will it be?" The girl asked, knowing that she had fallen in love with Alice didn't help. She thought she was not in girls ... What made it difficult.

"hum .. Coffee .. Eggs with Bacon and Waffles ...?" Alice asked as she smiled for the girl blush. "Alice! This is the same order!" Dhalia murmured almost hysterical. "Yes, it is ..." The woman said flashing a mischievous smile. "So the whole thing to the menu?" The teenager was trying to keep the feature mad, but with Alice's smile seems it would be a difficult task. "I wanted to get close to you ..." the woman spoke calmly.  
 _Oh._

The girl handed a cup of coffee, "I-I ... I could have done if you just asked ..." she dared as she turned to begin preparing breakfast for even one customer at k-mart. "Would you do it?" Alice didn't like to push too much about the girl, but today it seems that would be a good opportunity.

"Ouch!" Dhalia jumped back when tiny oil droplets splashed from the pan for eggs. "Are you okay?" Alice asked in alarm. "Yes, only oil ..." Dhalia sighed happy to have escaped the issue. "So Alice, how was your week so far?". The brunette grimaced, she realized that the girl dodged ... "Well, anything that endangers the corporation through these times," They didn't know that she was the real danger.

"Alice, I don't care about your job ..." The teenager said as he finished the eggs and bacon. "What do you want to know?" Alice asked as she took another sip of coffee. "How about your marriage? Are not you too young?" Dhalia asked so turned to put the plate of eggs on the counter.

Alice stopped. She was a deer in the headlight. She believes that even fake wedding? "K, I gotta tell you something ..." she started, so she can leave the state of shock. The girl had already turned to check the waffles.  
"Ok, there's something bothering you about him?" Dhalia offered, trying to ignore the nagging feeling like a dagger through her chest. Alice waited for the girl to turn her Dhalia placed the plate of waffles on the counter and looked at the woman, hoping she could say. "Dhalia ..." Alice began, making sure to use the correct name, to show that he was even being serious about it.

"I'm not married ..."

The girl's jaw dropped. "Why not?I saw the pictures, a lot of them, you use a ring on this collar and everything!" Now the girl pointed at the chest of Alice. Finally she realized the significance of the ring hanging from the necklace Alice. "It's part of the disguise ... Look" Alice said pulling the Alliance chain to be able to show what was written inside. Dhalia can not believe it when I read "Umbrella Property" engraved on the ring. "Alice! And why didn't you tell me before?" The girl almost screamed. How could she deceive her about it? "Hey, it's my job don't forget! And besides I never thought I'd make a difference ..." Alice said, hoping for some kind of reaction from the girl. Yeah, that's it, she played the card of importance. "And how does that not matter? Are you not being married makes all the difference!" Dhalia said, unable to hide the smile by revelation, and also forgetting to mask emotions. "And what difference would it?" reality hit her with the woman's comment. _Shit_. "I-huh ... I ... I can spend more time with you without the weight of you be stealing you from your supposed husband," she said with a wry smile. "And my friends will not think I'm a freak who just loves to be with people older and married ..." The blushing teenager completed the process.  
"Oh .. so if I were married you would not have a relationship with me?" Alice asked, purposely using all the words. Dhalia stopped to pay close attention to the woman's eyes. Why she always felt there was something more in almost everything that Alice said, flashing a bit to try to dispel the thought that the word "relationship" had, she replied "probably not, Alice ... After all how people would look for me, being friends with someone with so much age difference and all ... "-" Hey You're not calling me old, is not it? Because we have only four and a half years of difference! "Alice said pouting. Dhalia can not stop laughing, and the weight coming off on her shoulders. Alice was not married ...

"No, you're not too old ..." She smiled when she saw Alice largest grimace of disappointment with the 'too'. "Ok, ok, you're young Alice! Young, beautiful, single and all!" she didn't resist and had to make the brunette smile again. Alice responded as expected, a smile from ear to ear. The brunette left some notes on the counter and stood up. "Ok, k-mart! Tomorrow! And don't forget that this is a secret!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **Morgan**

I can't believe I'm here.

I really can't believe she made me come here with this unknown woman.

She wants me to think what?

Or she feels completely normal to spend every morning with this 'Alice', even without a good reason.

Alice is every day at k-mart. Alice saved me from Marcus. Weekend with Alice. Alice is married. Alice isn't married. Oh, and this is a secret nationwide. Alice is so cool.

And here I am.

Does she really not realize the way this woman looks at her?

Is she really so naive to not realize how close they are sitting now?

"Hey, Morgan! Are you okay?" She asks me with a smile. Dhalia, always so naive. "Oh, yes, sorry, I just got lost in thoughts" she just smiles at me and back to animated conversation with Alice. I sigh heavily before taking a sip of my Coke. I accepted the invitation, and so I'll have to wait until the end of it.

Oh sure, I'm sorry for all this bad humor. Only fact is that my best friend was stolen right under my nose.

It all started with this invitation to go to the theater, it seems she doesn't want to be totally alone with Alice, which for now is good for me. And I accepted. I still can't believe that I accepted, however.

It was horrible all spend the afternoon watching the two having this exchange of looks annoying. And I could not do anything. Dhalia never said a word, but it was after that bloody weekend that she had that glow different every time we talk about Alice. And what this woman thinks? Just because she's young doesn't mean she can quit flirting with a schoolgirl. Well, okay they are not openly flirting, but Dhalia is still a minor. That would be a problem. Maybe I can denounce it? Leave her in jail for a few years and I could do ... Oh, no, Dhalia would kill me if she found out.

Yes, I'm in love with this girl. That's the whole problem. I've watched every time an idiot boyfriend kicked her out, I was there every time she started to cry. I've been there every year since our 5th grade to be exact. She never paid attention. Well, it's not like I have done some thing, she's always been straight and I had to learn to have only their friendship.

Then Alice show up.

And I had to go through all the moments of this afternoon, I had to just watch as the woman looked at her as Dhalia not think twice about hiding her face in her shoulder when the film was very ugly. What is ... It was just "Paranormal Activity 2" nothing too serious ... Well, actually I was not paying attention to the movie to see. I was more worried when Alice put her arm around her shoulder, and didn't stretch that cliché! She went straight to the point! And Dhalia? Hmmph! She hid more in women.

Alice never treated me bad, quite the contrary. She was gentle, though Dhalia tell me she is sweet, I realized she is quite reserved, almost confused with cold. But she doesn't know how much I may want to hate her right now. I mean, I like her in person, and would be easy to fall in love with that smile too, but she took Dhalia from me and it pisses me off. Very.

"Hey! Lost in thoughts again?" It is she once again looks like we're finally going away. "Oh, I'm sorry once again, sweet heart" so the phrase out of my lips Alice throws me a look ... curious?

"You sure you're okay Morgan, you hardly talked to us ..." Alice tries to make me talk. Of course not, you don't even let go of my girl today. "Sorry, but I don't feel very comfortable with new people." I said looking serious.  
"I understand, we can do it more often if you want ..."  
Neither dead!  
"Who knows ..."  
I demand a smile from me, anyway Dhalia is with a horrible expression. "Morgan" She finally released "What?" I try to appear naive "not talk like that with Alice!" She puts her hand on a woman's shoulders protectively.  
"Hey K, don't worry. I'm sure that Morgan didn't want to be rude ..."  
Oh, I wanted to be.  
I watch as she plays that smile for Dhalia, and what is this 'K' thing? '. Dhalia smiled back before playing that look of "we'll talk later" in my direction. Alice gets up from the table and tells us it's time to go.

Ok

Ended.

Or almost.

A trip to my home is almost completely silent, except for the CD that plays on the car radio. Obviously in the back seat, I try to ignore all times that one steals a look at the other.

Oh God, this is depressing!

I just mumble a goodbye before leaving the car. It seems that is not enough, I hear a door knock and then steps behind me.

"Morgan, please wait!" It is she asking me again. I still get up on the porch, and stopped before opening the door "Yes" I hope she arrives.

"What happened to you today? was to be a cool, afternoon and I wanted to introduce you to Alice and all" Does she not know a sentence without the name "Alice" in the middle '. "Dhalia Look, I'm tired. Few problems and I'm not okay ..." I say trying to sound like an excuse. "Ok, but we'll talk about later. And its about these problems as well," she said before opening her arms to give me a hug.

Even though I'm upset I can not resist. I hug her back, looking ahead of my yard, Alice is with the glass down, watching our interaction. I purposely fit my nose in the crook of Dhalia's neck and aspire a bit of perfume that I love, I doubt that she could give a hug as well. "Don't worry Morgan, I'll be here forever," she says as she smoothes my hair. Oh, how it feels so good ...

Before it gets too weird, I pull back and give a real smile to her. "ok, see you tomorrow?" I ask, knowing it's Sunday, day off in k-mart. "Oh yes, I come after lunch!" she smiles like that I love and goes toward the car. I sigh deeply and notice that Alice is back with that look ... curious. She nods and smiles at me before leaving the car. She is friendly, but took my Dhalia from me.

I turn and open the door making the way straight to my room.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ok, ok. Alice has a competitor! I thought I really needed to develop characters more to this story. And this is a fic resident evil, at some point the apocalypse happens, wait.  
And from here, I will write in 1st person, I really enjoy writing as well.

 _ **A/N²: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **First farewell**

-Alice POV

I was really curious to know what was wrong with that girl.

I ended up taking my doubts when she gave that hug. It was ... Intimate. Something I don't have with K. Maybe that's what she wanted to show me.

I stopped the car in front of the house and Dhalia seems like she was lost in thought too, I had time to come down and open the door for her. It was silly, I admit, but I like it.

Theatrically reaching out to her, she got out. She didn't let go of my hand, though. We walked to the door of the house, and she stopped. "Alice, it was pretty cool this time with you, I'm sorry for Morgan ... I don't know what 's wrong with her ..." I loved it when she made this face of confusion. It seems that her friend was more perceptive than I imagined, I was just waiting for the best time. Definitely not now, not with everything happening within the Corporation, were the last steps, we would reveal everything. And I also had to consider the time that girl, after all she was just a teenager, and as far as appears, straight. I had no intention of doing anything, until she finds out. However, from the blush when she found her hand still in mine, something tells me that will not take long.

"Lost in my eyes again?" I joked when she locked eyes with mine. I lost myself in it as well. It was beautiful the way she blushed when I made any movement. With my fingers I traced the jaw line, stopping under the chin making she look at me. "Good night," I said in a whisper. She just smiled, and I knew this would be an ideal time for a kiss, but it would not be today. Instead I just pulled her into an embrace, a relaxing feeling in my arms.

I felt fit the nose in the crook of my neck. That was then, I was pretty close.

With a smile I pulled away and smiled one last time before heading towards the car.

I ran without stopping until the mansion, my shift started in an hour and I should not be late.

 **DHALIA/K-MART POV**

I went home so the Audi left my garage. Again leaned on my door. "Dhalia, are you?" The soft sound of the voice of my Mom from the kitchen. "Yes, Mom. ... I'm going up" I said before heading towards my room.

I could not stop thinking about everything that happened today. For the first time we just left. Okay, it was not a date, but we were not stuck to that counter of k-mart. I loved every moment of the film, even going by the thirteen shades of red when she pulled me into her arms. Can only be because I could not stop myself from hiding on her shoulder when there was some scary part. I mean, I always hide in Morgan when is very bad, I don't think that can be a problem, there were even a few times she held me together.

Morgan ...

I don't know what got into her. This can be a serious problem. I want to have my two friends together, so we can do it more often. Although I don't know how she'll feel when I tell her I have a weakness for Alice. Maybe it's not so bad, I just hope not to lose she ...

I don't know if I can continue to hide it any longer, I don't know how I can tell what I'm feeling for Alice. I really don't know.

Because if goodbyes like these continue happening, I don't know how long I'll be without trying to kiss her. I still shudder remembering her touch on my skin, and those eyes ...

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **Sunday at the park**

\- Dhalia/K-mart POV

I calmly knocked on the door of my best friend, today was a sunny Sunday. The day was really beautiful.

"Hello!" She said with that incredible smile. It did not take long for her to pull me in our famous hug. I loved how Morgan was always tender with me, I did not miss it ...

"The day is beautiful, I thought we could go out and take a walk through the park ..." I said as she pulled back. "Ok!" She jumped and I decided to just wait outside.  
There was no more than a minute to she appear with her helmet and keys in her hands. I had bought a Dyna Glide, a version of Harley Davidson. Morgan fell in love with the motorcycle, so I helped her buy one on her 17th birthday. Of course her mother still looking with an ugly face at me for putting her daughter in a supposed "risk of death", but it's been over a year and we never suffered an accident ... "Ready?" she called out of the garage. "Always!"

We run smoothly until the Racoon City Park. I loved to come here, both liked.

She was calm enough… "Morgan, I was wondering why you reacted that way to Alice" I was direct, that way we could understand each other and have the rest of the afternoon in perfect calm. I was surprised to see her sitting on the edge of the lake with an ugly face. "I do not like her very much ..." she admitted softly. "Why not, I do not understand ... you were so good about it ..." a bad feeling went through me, if she did not like Alice now ... "She stole you from me ..." It ended when I sat next to her. "Hey, you're my best friend, no one can 'steal me' from you ..." I tried to reassure her, but it seems that only increased the pain in her eyes. "Is just that ...?" I asked when she looked down again. She sighed heavily before looking into my eyes again a strange emotion playing in her eyes ... _Wait_ , not to strange ... Alice looked at me the same way ... "Yes, that's all," she said and her eyes returned to the lake. _What's wrong?_ I decided not to dwell on today. "How about a picnic?" I said patting my shoulder with hers. At least I made she smile. Morgan had one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen ... "Good idea ..." she murmured with a little more enthusiasm as noticed in the small basket that was on my side.

The afternoon passed in a perfect calm, as planned. Morgan and I went back to talking about various subjects, she really was a lively person, but you never want to see a bad mood ... No, no ...

I was leaning against a tree with one leg on each side of her body, which was leaning on my chest, it was dusk and the setting sun was beautiful. "We have to go ..." I said it, was not good to stay in the park at night. She did not answer. "Morgan, wake up" I said close to her ear. Until I was able to feel her shudder before she turned away from me. "What was that?" I obviously asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, maybe the wind made me shiver," she said avoiding my eyes. "Morgan, I know well when you lie ..." I said as I got up.

"There was nothing Dhalia! Or you'll be paying attention to every move of mine "she said suddenly would. _Oh, but I loved seeing her like that_." Something wrong with that? or I can not watch you, "I said, trying to smile persuasive." No-no ... "she blushed. _Blushed?_ "Morgan, you never blush! What's going on?" I said when she decided to walk to the parking lot. "Nothing Dhalia!" And then she began to walk faster.

I followed and so could I grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around and look at me, it was not a good idea, however. Of the way I turned, I pulled too hard, causing her to almost fall on me. I could feel her breath on my face. Her eyes finally met mine.  
"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, still not get away. The thrill of playing in her eyes again. "Dhalia, let me go ..." she asked. "Or what?" I was beginning to tire of this game. "I'm asking you to let me go." she said closing her eyes. She was not nervous, not exactly, but her breathing was erratic.

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong." I knew I was pushing, but that had to be solved. She opened her eyes again, that same look. What could it be? Before I had an answer she took a deep breath and managed to break free of my hands and out to the parking lot.  
I went after her, of course. "Morgan, you can tell me anything," I said as she climbed on the motorcycle. She never acted this way, I can not really say what it is. Improves my friend sped off, probably toward her house. I also got on my Dyna and I was once again behind her.

I stopped in the garage of the residence Stolks seconds before I heard she hit the front door. I left the motorcycle on the curb before running to the porch, Mrs. Juliet Stolks was already standing at the door with her eyebrows together. "Sorry, Miss Stolks I do not know what happened to Morgan, were at the park and she got mad. Can I talk to her?" I asked, hoping she would not resolved be overprotective now. "Yes, yes. Finally you guys are best friends," she said giving me a smile.

* * *

 **A/N** : _**Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **I'm not telling you…**

\- Dhalia/K-mart POV

I did my best to calm my agitation while going up the stairs to her room.  
"Morgan? May I come in?" I said giving two knocks on the door. "Go away Dhalia!" I heard the hoarse voice let me know that she was crying. Ignoring the request I forced the door handle. Curiously were open, _maybe she wanted me to come…_  
"Morgan, what's wrong?" I asked, once again, the finding huddled against the headboard. I closed the door and walked to be sitting next to her in bed. "Can you tell me ... So, if I am guilty I will apologize. Or if it is a problem I will help you" I tried to sound pleasant.  
"I cannot tell you Dhalia ..." she murmured looking at the empty space in front.  
" _Mour_ you can tell me everything, we're best friends, right?" I threw down using the nickname. Reminded 'Amour', love in French. She finally looked at me, all the times she cried the green of her eyes more pronounced. "You will not talk to me anymore then, and I like our friendship," she said trying to stop crying.  
I took a deep breath before going completely over the bed and grab her in a hug. Course she had been reluctant to let me hold her, but I did with some strength until she relax. She finally stopped when leaned hiding her face in my neck. We stayed like that for several minutes, even after she stopped crying.  
I pulled back before holding under her chin, forcing she look for me. "Will you tell me now?" I asked softly. She let go of my hand and snuggled in my arms.  
Strange, Morgan was always helpful and we always had hugs like that, but she never made the sentimental type. Everything was a joke to my always cheerful Morgan.  
"Maybe you can give me a few days to tell you ...?" she asked softly. "Of course, I'll always be here," I finished, pleased that she had decided to tell me.

Morgan fell asleep in my embrace some time later, I did my best not to wake her, but it was impossible. In the end I ended up preparing her to sleep, it was funny because she was always more protective than me. I think the first time I was playing my role as older friend.  
"Good evening, _Mour_ " I said placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please Review, make me want update it soon! =]

 _ **A/N²: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **Because a Bench…**

\- Dhalia/K-mart

It was almost eight months since I first saw it. Alice was always radiant during our breakfasts.  
Morgan still had not said anything, and I chose not to force anything on her.  
Although I need resaltar that the friendship between her and Alice was beginning to work. I hoped that by the end of this year they could be great friends.  
I still had not told Alice I was in love with her, but it was becoming increasingly unbearable to have to give just a goodbye hug.

"Hey, are you still there?" she waved her hand in front of my face. "Oh, yeah ... sorry about that" I said watching as her smile grew bigger. "Alice! Stop being staring at me like that!" I said covering my face with my own hands. I heard her laugh, and knew that was my favorite smile.  
Alice and I were getting closer, and it was hard to distinguish what she wanted. Sometimes it seems like she knows I have a crush on her, or else there would be no reason for her to leave so close to my face whenever she could.  
Today we were not in k-mart, she decided to take me out. For some reason, not even protest. And now here I was, sitting in this restaurant with her. And I had no idea of the exact reason for this.  
Oh, it was a Saturday. Exactly 8 pm, as I checked my watch.

"Can I take you somewhere else?" she asked raising her eyebrow perfect. I swallowed hard, doing my best to contain my teenage hormones. "Y-yes ..." I said hesitantly. She waved to our waiter "Something I can help you?" the young blonde boy said with a smile too bright just toward her. "Yes, the bill, please." Alice spoke seriously. The boy smiled again and left. Alice kept her eyes on me, as I finished my soda and I'd give anything to know what she had in mind. The waiter returned with a small black briefcase in hand. Alice gave him some notes, "Anything else I can do for you?" The boy said, shamelessly flirting with her. Alice raised an eyebrow toward the boy and then turned to look at me.

Poor guy ... and I knew that look naughty. "No thanks ..." she said getting up from the chair "Are you ready to go, _sweetheart?_ " she reached out toward me as I stood up. _Oh! You've got to be fucking kidding me!_ I just grabbed her hand, staring at the waiter. His mouth was open in a small and quiet O.  
"Yes. Let's go, _hon_..." Alice was still across the table, grabbing my bag and lacing her arm around my waist. She pulled me tighter against her side. I took a deep breath and nodded to the boy, I had a clue what the hormones were doing to him.

We left the restaurant and she still had not let go of the hug. I cleared my throat before asking "Alice" I said pointing to her hand resting on my hip "Is it bothering you?" she asked looking ahead. "No, but ... What about _you?_ " I asked, thankful that she was not looking at me and see me blush. "No" was nothing more than a whisper in response.  
We kept walking, and instead of going to the parking lot, she took me to the pier on the lake. Racoon had lakes everywhere, it was amazing. The green of the trees contrasted perfectly with the dark lakes.

Pointing to a bench she pulled her hand from my waist and sat down, I almost wept audibly heat loss. She was staring at the lake, in a thoughtful manner. I was expecting something important, it is always important when she is like that. She sighed heavily before turning to me. "What did you think of the face of our friend, the waiter?" she asked with that smile again. " _Oh hell! T_ hat was so ... so ... Interesting?" I was suddenly in doubt about how to respond.  
She reached out and placed a hand wire rebel behind my ear, continuing the path along the line of my jaw, finally stopping to hold the side of my face, the touch spreading small electric shocks through my skin.  
"What would think if that were true? If I'd done that scene with another woman?" she said quietly. It was a secret, and she was just saying that I've been with another woman. Oh My ... I should be elated, but I have not had a single reaction. She tried to pull her hand back, but I held it in place. "Alice, what you're saying?" I asked not finding my own voice. "I'm gay," she said softly, hesitantly. WOW! "And only now you tell me this?" I must have been too strong, because she tried to pull her hand once more. I made sure to put my own hand on her shoulder, signaling that I did not want her to pull away.  
"Alice, I ... I do not know what to think, you opened a big possibility now," I said, trying to organize my thoughts. "Dhalia, I wanted to tell you before, but I did not find it important, not necessary," she said softly. "Yes, like your fake marriage" I muttered with a laugh, she laughed too. At least something would break the ice. "you have something else to say?" I asked as she looked away.

"Yes" out a long sigh.

"I'll understand if you hate me after this, but I have feelings for you K. .." she spoke once pulling her hand from my face. Climbing the hand that I had put her shoulder to her neck, I close enough so she could feel my breath hitting her skin.  
"And why would I hate you?" I asked, still close, but not moving any more inch. When her eyes met mine, I could see that special glow there.  
She liked me. Now it made sense! She smiled as I got lost in the crystal blue.  
I could feel the hot breath on my face ...  
And this was the moment that I so hoped ...

"What in the hell is going on here?"

* * *

 **A/N:** "Because a bench" Sorry, I know that some SwaQueen tag but I couldn't help my self... #EvilRegals!

 _ **A/N²: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **Rain O'Campo**

-Dhalia/K-mart POV

"What in the hell is going on here?" Screamed the voice behind us, let Alice and I quickly looked around for the owner.  
"Rain! What ... Are you crazy?" Alice almost cried on my side.  
"It means you're the lucky bitch?" the woman asked in my direction.  
"Rain, stop it now!" Alice rose from the bench heading toward her.  
"Calm down, _sweetie ..._ I'm just greeting your _new_ girlfriend ..." the way she said new, sounded as if the former had been important ... Very important ... _Oh! should have been her._  
"Okay, and then you ruin our time?" Alice ran her hands through her brown wires, exasperated. "Sorry honey, do not tell me what was to be the first kiss?" the woman, Rain, asked pointing her finger with disdain.  
"Yes!" Alice hit the arms alongside the body. I laughed with such frustration.  
"Oh fuck! Sorry ..." Rain first seemed really sorry, but shrugged and threw a smile.  
"But what took you so long? Already do God knows how many months you only know talk about her!" the woman started laughing again.  
"Oh Rain, go away before I do something to you!" Alice said, but his tone was a little fun.  
"Ok, ok ... Or rather, I think not!" She said turning to me again. She came to the bench and sat beside me.  
"You okay with this baby? Otherwise I can find a way to take her away from you ..." She spoke softly, as if it were a secret, even with the Alice steps away. "I can hear you know ..." Alice said as if reading my thoughts.  
"Duhh, really?" the woman seemed adamant. She turned to me again with a raised eyebrow.  
"Y-yes, I'm fine with it," I said trying to be as convincing as possible. She kept staring at me, as if to test my answer. "Even if she wants to go out with you in public? Alice is not the type to get long-hidden ..." she said narrowing her eyes. "Rain! Which is yours?" Alice was ... Laughing?  
"I have to tell the girl that she is destined ..." She spoke as if it were a common reality.  
"Yes, I'm fine with this too," I said looking at Alice, earning a smile from her. It seems that Rain was helping to solve some issues that would surely ahead.

"Wow, what did you do to her jackass? Looks like she is really in love ..." Rain said putting a small punch on the side of Alice, making her jump back. "Ok, girl! You come with me!" she said suddenly standing up, and taking my hand.  
"What? But where?" I asked as she pulled me toward the Mustang Boss 429 "To your home! Or do you think I'll leave you alone out there with a woman who likes women?" she asked seeming obvious.  
"Then you should leave her alone!" I heard Alice say behind us.  
"But she is not madly in love with me, and I have no reason to jump on her, asshole" the woman yelled back as if it were obvious again. Great, now I was being abducted by another freak dike. "Hey!" I said pulling my arm from her grasp. She stopped and turned to me with a face full question. "I will, but I can walk alone!" I said starting to walk again.  
"It seems that this time you hit Alice!" she did an ok sign toward another woman. "Be careful with her!" Alice said, going to the Audi. What? She will even let me take this woman? "Alice! You will let she take me so?" I said and despair finally hitting me. She chuckled, "Sorry K, better let her do it once, or it will be worse later ..." Oh My ...

The Mustang's door was open, waiting for me to enter. "Come on, I promise not to hurt you ..." came the voice from inside.

Shit.

Once she got in the car left the parking lot. Too fast. "Rain, you know where you going?" I asked when she reached the main avenue "Nope ..." she said with a snap of her lips. "I'm waiting for you to say ... Unlike your girlfriend, I'm not one of the bosses that can know everything ..." she said with a tone of "duh". I laughed, "You have to get in Carlingtoon, number 361" I explained, pulling the belt.  
"Yes, ma'am ..." she spoke as a taxi driver before accelerating over the car, that way we would be there in less than 10 minutes.

"And then, your coffee should be very good. She only knows how to talk about it ..." Rain began while making a sharp turn. "Maybe she likes" I said holding me on the bench, Rain took the corner of his eyes and laughed. "How nice, someone has to know how to make a coffee morning for you. Between us, she's horrible trying to make scrambled eggs" the woman said before placing a ball with the gum. "Um .. How do you know? ..." I almost kicked myself after the words left my mouth, it was not obvious? She looked at me and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, showing me a career of perfect white teeth in a shark smile . "Yes, I've tried the bid of the dating, but Alice and I were born to be just best friends ..." she said, still looking at me, a lighthouse illuminating her face ... Lighthouse?  
"Look ahead!" I almost screamed, but it did not work. She smiled bigger "Test Pilot for anything that can move, baby ... Airplanes, tanks, helicopters, cars, motorcycles ... Whatever it is, I'm the one to ride ... Do not worry, let's not beat ... "she talked away at the last moment the car in the small access road ...

We arrived at my home finally with a sigh I let the belt.  
"Okay, thanks for the ride Rain ..." I said trying to open the door. "No, no ... we have to talk about yet ..." she said, making me sit back on the bench. "Look, I joked about a lot today, but I was mostly serious," she said, looking serious for a moment. She smiled before running a hand through her hair and rest it on the bottom of the wheel. "Alice is a sweet person. You will discover with time, K-"  
"Oh no, another with the last name!" I said letting her hands fall into my lap. Rain laughed, "She said you like ..." - "Pfttt" I answered only making her laugh more.  
"Okay, sorry. But you will notice as soon as she can be very protective as well. Not as jealous, but she likes to be there every time you might be in 's really weird, do not ask me how she knows you may be in trouble, neither I know exactly how she does it till today. "she said as if it was something so common.  
"Ok, I can understand ..." A flash of scene with the team captain crossed my mind. Rain leaned a little closer to me, a clink of plates caught my eye looking at her neck, I realized a chain with the same plates that Alice had, were recorded in the Rain "O'Campo."

"Do you work together?" was the first sign that came to my mind. Rain, like Alice, hid the plates inside the t-shirt and waved "We are together in this yes. Dhalia, some things can start to happen going forward. I mean, you may have problems with your family or friends ... But you can call me whenever you need it. "she stretched out a black card with white letters for me. "Ok, thank you Rain" I said smiling before opening the door. "Anytime," she said before leaving screeched.

Mom came out soon after, "What is it dear?" she said running towards me "Is everything okay?" she was alarmed. "Oh, yes ... it's just Alice's best friend mom, it seems that she wanted to talk to me ..." I said even with the mind lost in thought "And were you in that car?" she asked hesitantly.  
"Yes .. but it's cool ..." I said absently ... "Okay, let's go, It's cold ... And tell me about your dinner with Alice" I froze. "How do you know it was a dinner, and with Alice?" I asked starting to walk to the balcony. "I realized hon, it's Saturday. And when you arrived earlier than K-mart with her, she told me she would take her to dinner. E had no one else with you" oh, was it so obvious?  
"Mom, Alice and I are friends, it is natural to get out once in a while ..." I said, trying to deflect the neon 'encounter' flashing in my mind.  
"oh yeah baby! And I already said I like Alice and I see no problems in you come out together ..." _Jeez, she was reading thoughts today?  
_ "Good Mom, I'm happy ..." was all I could before putting a goodnight kiss on her cheek and go to my room. I had a lot to think ...

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **Public subject**

-Dhalia / K-mart POV

"And you got in the car with her?" Morgan asked with wide eyes at me "Yes, she took me straight home" I was telling her what had happened last Saturday. Of course I was jumping the most embarrassing parts. I still was not ready to tell her yet.

"And what did she do?" Morgan asked, curiosity always took the best of her. "Nothing, just told me some things about Alice. Know, 'best friend talk'..." I said with a shrug.  
"Oh, so I can have my 'best friend talk' with Alice too, right?" she said narrowing her eyes. I slapped her on the shoulder, forcing her to look at me "Do not think of torturing her Mour!" she rubbed her arm and let out a evil laugh "I had not thought about it, but it may be a good idea," she waggled her eyebrows suggestively at me. I hid a laugh closing the closet door with a loud bang, we were at school and it was time to go.  
We studied at night to be able to maintain a better job during the day. I at k-mart and Morgan in a machine shop, as she was in love with everything that had an engine. It was late, and I was to ride with her. We left the door only to run into a cluster of boys around a silver car. Boys and their passion for toys ... It was an Audi and ... It seemed to Alice ... The door opened on the other side, revealing a woman with brown hair, giving back in the car with a red dress and a diagonally cut black leather jacket, she came towards me.  
The audible 'wow' came from all the boys. And I held my breath, that was she. I stood frozen when she began to approach. Morgan muttered something like 'see you tomorrow' and walked toward her own motorcycle.

Alice came over and grabbed my hand, pulling me to complete the path within her embrace. She pulled back shortly after, I got lost in the crystal blue. "I miss you. Today I've been too busy in the morning ... I thought I could take you home at least ..." I just nodded my head as she traced the line of my jaw. I closed my eyes when Alice leaned in, her breath hot on my face ... A smile before capturing my lips ... She was soft and sweet ... Electricity spreading throughout my body when she left a hand on my neck while the other gently pulled my body close to hers. A sweet and tender kiss.  
She pulled back and only then I realized that the boys were still there, and more than half the school was still passing by us. Alice laced her fingers with mine and led me to the car. The comments started instantly as she closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. I was frozen in the bank, until she left the parking lot.

"Are you okay?" she finally asked when the silence became too tense. "Yes .. I. .. I still cannot believe you did that ..." I said as I placed my hand on my lips, the memory still fresh. "I thought I could, since you said it was good to be in public," she said. There was tension in the air and suddenly I could see her knuckles turning white as she kept a firm grip on the steering wheel. Maybe she was thinking that I was sorry "Alice" I said, hoping she looked at me. She did, but had to turn her attention to the track. I stretched my arm until my hand could touch her, coaxing loosen the wheel. Slowly I placed a kiss on the back of her hand, and saw her smile. "I loved it ... it was a beautiful first kiss if you want to know ..." I saw her release her breath in a relieved smile. "Can be sure that, at this point I'm the target of greatest envy of all male students Racoon High School "I tried to put a bit of humor, and it worked. She finally really smiled.

Stopping in front of my house, she turned off the car and turned on the bench to look at me. "Do you need help with your parents?" she asked, bringing up something that I knew would come. "No, I think they will get well ... Since you did all the work to make nice with them all the time ..." was true, Alice was almost another daughter to my parents. She opened the door and went out to take me to the balcony. "Call me later," she murmured before leaning pair capturing my lips again and place another kiss on my lips. Alice was extremely kind, making me smile even further into the kiss. Do not get me wrong, but all the boys only want to stick his tongue inside my mouth. She played with my lips before brushing lightly on my bottom lip, asking for entrance_ I just do not let me stop and let out a muffled moan as her tongue met mine. A small battle for power, I could not resist for long, Alice won.

A last look, a smile on face and she went away.

I walked in and leaned against the door listening to the sound of the engine of Audi get away.

I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs, at that time only had someone who could be.

"I'm home, Mom," I said as we arrived at the same time in the living room. "Dhalia, you're early ..." she pointed to the clock on the wall, which indicated 11 pm, I usually arrive after 11:30 pm.

"Yes, I caught a ride with Alice" I said as I placed the bag on the couch. My Mom tilted her head to the side in an obvious sign of curiosity, "With Alice?" she asked sitting on the couch with her legs folded to the side, so I knew that I had her full attention.

"Yes, I'm with Alice" I said quietly. I needed to tell it to her anyway. "Yes, you WERE with Alice. Use the correct tense, dear ... What have you been doing that in school?" She raised one eyebrow and I laughed at Grammatically correct her. "No Mom. I'm with Alice. Together" I said as I looked at my hands.

I played with my fingers waiting for her reaction. A few seconds later, all that could hear was laughter, snickers. I finally looked up to see her trying to cover her mouth with her hand, joy danced in her eyes.

"What ..?. Mom, you will not freak out or something?" I asked, startling me that maybe she could be getting hysterical. "You're telling me that you are with Alice? Together? Like a couple?" she said with a smile. "Yes .." I said cautiously.

Seems to have worked, the realization came to her face. "Oh" ...

She was stiff on the couch, totally immobile. "Mom, breathe" I had to say a minute later. She exhaled an audible sigh prey.

"Daughter, you know what you're doing?" she asked, but it was a sweet way. Mom was always very worried about my decisions. "Yes, I want to be with her" I said decisively. She shook her head positively, but her eyes were distant, and I knew what she was thinking. "Your father will not be very happy ..." She completed over a heavy sigh.

Looking at me she smiled again, "But I'm in favor, since she come to the house and ..." I laughed rising to give her a hug. I love my mother a lot. "Thanks," I said still in the embrace "I want you to be happy dear, but nothing" I smiled pulled away. "I'll talk to Daddy tomorrow." I smiled one last time and went upstairs to my room.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you all like it!

 _ **A/N²: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 **Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Revelations part I**

-Dhalia / K-mart POV

I awoke with the smell of pancakes. After putting on my shirt and my black jeans and ran down to the kitchen, for a total surprise. Dad was making pancakes. "Good morning ...?" I tried. He should have come out when I'm awake. "We need to talk ..." he said as he placed a dish with a glass of milk in the place where I usually sit.

A noise strikes me, looking out the kitchen glass door I could see mother's red eyes. "What's wrong? Why mother is crying?" I asked alarmed.

"I do not want you to go back to k-mart" he said crossing his arms over his chest. "What? Why?" It was almost a scream. "I really need to say, or I'll have to ask satisfactions from Alice. She has corrupted my angel, she took my daughter to the bad way. You will be damned if you both continue with it! I will not let you go to hell! You my daughter!" he shouted, hit his fists on the table.

I watched the glass of milk drop, dripping white liquid across the table, slowly was coming near my key of Dyna. "Did you hear me? I do not want you to go near her! Never again! And I'm going to speak with mister Morrice today. He will give you a resignation letter any another day. And Dhalia ..." I was petrified, looking toward him. "Try to forget about it!". Soon as he finished the sentence I took the keys of the moto and left. "Get back here right now, you're grounded! I will punish you, so you do not suffer the eternal consequences." I heard him screaming through the door. I saw mother run back to hers hiding place, she had put the Dyna out of the garage for me.

Running through the streets of Raccoon, I had only a place where I would feel better.

The wind in my face was very cold today, only then I realized that I had tears scattered even in my shirt.

It was 7 o'clock, I came down from the moto and ran toward an Audi, even with the totally blurred vision I could see she coming towards me. I ran to shock with her warm arms.

"Shhh, it's okay ..." she said as she ran her hands behind my back in a comforting gesture.

"No, it's not Morgan! He's angry" I managed to say in between sobs. "I'm here, I need you to calm down ..." she whispered against my hair.

She made a gesture to the manager of the shop and took us to the bank across the street. I held against her, was so easier this way.

Morgan waited patiently until I calm down.

"Who is mad?" she asked, taking a lock of hair from my face.

"Daddy," I said softly, feeling the tears start coming back. "Why?" as she spoke the reality hit me. I had not told her about Alice.

"Morgan, I have something to tell. It's important." I said, and she instantly tensed beside me. "It's about Alice?" I jumped in surprise, "Dhalia, she made you something? Because if she did ..." I raised my hands in surrender, making her look at me. "No ... She did nothing ... Nothing I did not agree ..." I finished looking at my hands on my legs. "Dhalia, what did she do?" I could hear the anger in her voice, and I do not dare to look up. "She said she has feelings for me ..." As soon as I finished, Morgan came off the bench and stood in front of me. "What ?! I knew it!" she almost screamed.

"But it'll be fine, you denied she did not you?!" I lowered my eyes again.

When I did not notice any sound coming from her, I looked up again. "That's why your father is angry. You like girls ..." she was with unfocused eyes.

"Mour, I' m sor-"

"Wait!" she interrupted.

"Since when do you like girls?" she stared at me "I-I do not know ... Since ... Alice?" I said, trying to understand what she want.

"But what difference does it make?" I asked when she spent more than a minute without saying anything.

Morgan quietly came to my side and sat on the bench. She pulled another cluttered mess of my hair and put it behind my ear. I finally caught the emotion in her eyes. Alice has the same, as I imagined have seen before.  
"Why did not you tell me before?" she asked softly. "What? About girls or about Alice? Morgan neither I knew this could be real, or I knew I like girls. I mean, this is new for me too and-" she put a finger to my lips to stop me continuing. "You're babbling," she said solemnly, "I'd love to know if you liked girls before. The reason is obvious." she ended with a serious look, and the emotion was there again. Passion.

"But I wanted to know when did my best friend fell in love. And why did not you tell me when it started ... It was that weekend, is not?"

I knew she was forcing a smile herself. "Morgan, we need not talk about it ..." I did not want her to do it.  
"Please call me Mour ..." she ask when she took one of my hands. I stayed silent and could just look to the ground.

"Dhalia, I've been in love with you for a long time. But I never had the courage to do anything. After all, we were together all the time. I was afraid of losing you at all. Alice was more courageous. As much as I hate to admit she won you" Morgan said slowly.

"I will always be here anyway ... But what about your father, you can stay at home as much as you need. To understand it ..." she quickly changed the subject, I was still breathless ... Morgan liked Me? All this time?

I came back to reality when she snapped her fingers in front of my eyes, she had a beautiful smile in my direction. "You will answer me, or will just stare at me ..." she asked in that tone of 'duh'

"Oh, sorry ..." I said blushing and looking down.

She put a finger under my chin and made me look up. "Hey, I think so beautiful when you blush ..." she said abruptly.

"Morgan" I must have flushed more because she started laughing.

"Ok, sorry ... I said you can stay at home until your father calm down ..." - "Oh, thank you!"

I did not think twice before pulling her into a hug.

* * *

 **A/N: Still here? So give me a review mate!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **Revelations part II**

 **-** Morgan POV

It never hurts so much to hear someone speak.

It never hurts so much to hear someone be silent.

When she lowered her head instead of answering me, I knew that this was the worst silence that I would hear in my life.

I ignored the pain in my chest, and remembered why she was here crying. At least she was here with me instead of having gone to Alice.

Her father is angry ... I understand, religious as he is, it must have been a disaster.

She tried to apologize, but I interrupted, I wanted to know since when. How much time did I loose.

It hurt even more to hear her say it was because of Alice.

She asked me what difference it makes...

I did not know what to say, so I just acted on impulse. Putting a lock of hair in place, stroking the soft skin of her face. I loved when she began to chatter, but not now. The only way I found was to put a finger on her lips. That's because I had to force myself not to kiss her. She like girls ... But it was Alice.

She was braver than I am...

But I had anything to lose anyway...

I finally had the courage to say to Dhalia that I liked her all this time. But I would still be here, even if there was Alice.

She seemed to be surprised. The ever naive Dhalia ...

I had to get her attention, and offer again for her to stay at my house.

When she grab me in that hug, I could not help but hide my face in the place where I liked most. I loved the unique smell of the combination of her skin with a perfume that I had bought over and over so much she liked it.

"You can stay with me in the shop then" I said as soon as she hung up the phone. It seems that Mr. Morrice received orders not to let her in. And Alice did not show up that morning.

"Strange, she always answers calls. Even if it's to say she's too busy ..." I sighed deep... Alice, Alice and Alice...

"How about washing our Dynas?" I asked, as the weather was warm today.

"Looks good ..."

She helped me wash the motos, Dhalia has always liked mechanic, but she was really good with computers. She could do anything we needed. I had given some mechanical lessons in exchange for some 'virtual favors'. I mean, I'm good too, but she is expert.

The day went reasonably well, she stop to check the phone every five minutes after noon. We went home, and as she spent much time there, had some clothes to she be able to change.

Soon it was time to go to school.

"Maybe she'll pick me thre. Can I go ride with you then?". She ask and I smile. "Of course!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

A/N: Helo everyone! Thank you for the follows and hope you keep reading. Sorry for all the mistakes, I'm working on a way to make it better.

And C'mon give me you ideas, you thougts and you smiles, give a review, because I now that you are enjoying that story ;]

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **The apocalypse**

-Morgan POV

We got to school around 7pm, we rushed to the first class.

Dhalia and I have almost all the classes together, which is good and bad. Today for example, was good. After answering her dad call, she spent the next classes holding my hand. I know it's very childish, but I liked it.

"Get up!" The guard shouted in the hallway, then all students ran to the door to try to see what was going on. We could see a man leaning over something on the floor. "Get up now!" The guard shouted again. The man raised his head, and with a few pieces ... Red ... "Morgan, tell me that are clothes ..." Dhalia murmured to me. The students were at the doors, watching all the discussion and instantly the buzz began. The man got up without any coordination and started walking... Or crawl along to the guard. "Stop right there!" the guard shouted again. The man continued heading toward the guard.

"Morgan is a body on the floor..." Dhalia said softly. I looked behind the man, yes, it was a body. And the clothes, hands, and face of man, there were red spots. "stop there or I'll shoot!" the guard shouted obviously scared.

"Dhalia, let's go ... Quick, by the school back" I said, and started pulling her with me.

A shot.

A shot was enough to make all students leave them rooms. Suddenly I has no longer a firm grip on my hand. I looked back. And Dhalia was gone.

Shit.

I kept running or trying to pass through the crowd of students to the parking lot. I'm sure she also would go to Dyna.

The last students ran to escape from more men with this strange crawl. Where do they all come from?

I looked around, she had not yet appeared. So I decided to go back to school and look could be the best option. In the last room, we were in the last room. I ran over there.

Shit.

Dhalia was on top of a cupboad, and two men were trying to reach her. What's wrong with them? Why do they seem... Z-

"Morgan" she screamed cutting my thoughts. "Jump!" I say. "What?" she was stunned. "Jump, now!" I pushed a row of desks knocking what-ever-is-those things. Dhalia understood, and went down as fast as she can from the cupboard.

I caught her by the hand. No mistakes this time. We left the hall. There were many of them.

"Shit!" she swore to me. "The back exit!" I pulled her with me. "Wait!" She let my hand go when we passed a body lying on the floor. It was the guard. Dhalia took the gun from him. "Come on!" She finally joined me in a race to what was left of the hallway.

"Locked doors! Shit! How? They are never locked! Just today ?!" She shouted as I forced the door handle. A few seconds later, I do not know how or where, but more men appeared. Shit!

"Morgan, watch out!" She pointed the gun at the door. I pulled away and she hit the lock. The doors opened to inside. Several bodies falling upon us. "My God!" We scream at the same time. "Let's go" had to take advantage that they were lying on the ground in a heap of limbs and groans.

Run by the school side, dodging all the people who were in the way. Finally we arrived at Dyna.

And I gave the start, and went out to the main avenue of Racoon.

When we got to the downcenter, everything was destroyed. Stacked newsletters anyway. Horrifying screams coming from every direction, followed by a muffled series of groans... Human groans...

Some people were wandering. Soldiers shooting in all directions. I took a shortcut and ran to my house, knowing that Dhalia was holding firmly on me.

A terrifying fear was squeezing my chest when I saw the door wide open.

We get down and I left the Dyna on the curb and ran.

I felt her fine arms hold me in place. I was falling.

I could only see the bodies scattered on the ground. He had a gun. He tried to defend mom and Antony.

And I felt my vision get darken slowly, and then I fell.

* * *

 _ **A/N²: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Teenager**

 **Pairing:** Alice/K-mart; Claire/OC

 **Summary:** This is about K-mart and The End of the World begins. And how did she met Alice. - THIS FIC IS NOW AVAILABLE IN ORIGINAL PORTUGUÊS-BR. SEE THE AUTHOR'S PROFILE. #BRnaareagalera!

 **Disclaimer:** All Characters are NOT mine. Just want to play with them ^^

 **Warning¹:** About K-mart, her name is Dhalia. In the early chapters, she will be treated well, but will change with time. She is 17 years old now.  
About Alice, she is OOC for now. It's the way I think she could be before being infected with the T-virus and declare themselves "not human." Think about how she is more sociable in RE1 and RE4 and RE5. At some point, it becomes a slightly darker Alice.

 **Warning²** : If you don't like romance between two women, feel free to live this page.

 **Warning³** : English is not my first language (I'm Brazilian, and we talk Português-BR, not Spanish, thanks.). So I'm sorry about the mistakes and misspoken that I'm sure you will find here. Does anyone want to be my _beta_? It will make me super happy. Super! =]

 _ **Especial Warning:**_ _Teenager is a very especial fic to me e so old too. I'm correcting the chapters and reposting them. Forces much bigger then I made me stop write and just recently I had become able to restart it. Life changes and I'm not the same person who start this fic, so yes, there will have alterations in the chapters that was wrote after the restart. Hope that I can make everyone entertained and following this fic. Reviews are always welcome ;]_

 _ **Especial Warning²:**_ THIS FIC IS NOW AVAILABLE IN ORIGINAL PORTUGUÊS-BR. SEE THE AUTHOR'S PROFILE. #BRnaareagalera!

 _ **A/N: Hey, are you still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!**_

 **Dead dad**

-Dhalia / K-mart POV

I had to hold her. I did not know what was going on. Seems like it was not a good day. I do not know what happened to those people. And neither why the city was destroyed. I knew that if I go to my house, I find the same thing. I wanted to go but did not want to see what could happen there.

Morgan was still passed out on me. It was not heavy, but I could not carry her with me that easy. Shit.

A glass breaking in what was the kitchen caught my eye. Next a visceral groan echoing through the room. I looked at Morgan and her face was still blank. I had to do something.

All stained with blood, that blood I knew belong to my best friend1s family, he appeared. That, I did not have a name to sort him.

I took the pistol that was on my back and praying to hit the target, raised the gun and shot to take down the monster.

With an abrupt movement in my lap, Morgan woke up scared. Green eyes in all directions before finally stopping on my face.

"What is happening?" she asked in alarm.

"Let's go," I pulled her to me.

"But ..."

"Morgan. Let's go, now."

I saw the reality beating in her eyes. The tears came in a matter of seconds.

We climbed the Dyna, and I ran to the destination where I wanted to be, but had no courage to face the truth as possible there.

Home.

A cold shiver ran down my back when I saw the door open, as Morgan house.

I went down, forcing myself to stay balanced on my feet.

Morgan grabbed my shoulder. "Do not go ..." she said, I could see the tenderness even in the red eyes after crying.

I nodded and picked up the phone and dial a very familiar number. We hear the ringing of the telephone outside.

Once ... Twice ... until we were received by the voicemail message after the third ring. Tears were already in my eyes. Morgan was still there when I turned to hide his face in her shoulder.

They were dead.

Or possibly lost...

Something echoed in my head.

I left Morgan and before she could stop myself, I ran inside. The poor lighting from the street did not help.

I did not pass from the living room though. I hit something soft on the floor. The sound of a body falling beside me made me scream in terror. I shrug in a ball and tried to pull away. They could not catch me! My shallow breathing and lack of spatial notion did not help me to walk away.

Feeling a cold skin on my arm I opened my eyes to be greeted by a beautiful pair of green eyes.

"Dhalia" Dad whispered. "Father! "I could distinguish and got to kneel beside him. Why is he so cold?

"Dhalia go ... Away ..." he said with difficulty.

"No Dad, I will not leave you here!" tears falling from my eyes, I could not leave him here, no way!

Morgan burst through the door at that point with the gun in hand, when she had take it from me? I could not remember.

"Dhalia" She tried to pull me away from him, but I refused.

"He ... He's still alive!" I shouted as I stood next to him again. "Let me help him!" I yelled and Morgan looked into my eyes and finally nodded and walked to the back of the house, I knew she was not happy with that decision. "Just do not touch me daughter. I think it's contagious" He said as he struggled to turn around and show me something. He lay down on the ground and then lifted his shirt with his hands, revealing a bruise, or rather a bite on the side of his trunk. It was not bleeding anymore, and I knew it was wrong. "Pay attention daughter," he lowered his shirt and tried to pull over at the nearest wall. "Do not let them bite you Dhalia" he said before sobbing and spit something on the floor beside us.

Morgan returned just in time with a flashlight, it seems that there was something wrong with the electricity throughout the city.

"Take her out of here ..." he muttered toward her and nodded toward the door.

Morgan took me by the arm and pulled me from his side. "Now" he said and I had no longer strength to fight.

The green eyes that I loved so much were beginning to switch to a fluorescent blue, why?

"Find Alice, she can keep you safe ... ..." he whispered in a last breath before closing his eyes.

Morgan's arms were around me, prohibiting me from getting to him.

"We have to go ..." she whispered.

I knew she almost did not have the strength to hold me back. I stopped trying to fight.

I let her take me out.

Out of my house, for once and for all.

 _ **A/N²: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **Out**

-Dhalia / K-mart POV

I could see the sunlight, illuminating the horizon. A beautiful shade of orange, purple and pink coloring the sky. It was the breakdown. The day after the last night of horrors. It seemed so calm.

Every time I blinked, the same picture is repeated in an infinite and tiring loop.

I knew I had made a mess with the shirt of Morgan, I cried all night as she drove as far as possible from Racoon, heading to west.

The him last sentence playing in my head like an annoying horn: "Find Alice ...".

I did not know where she was!

I did not know if she was even alive!

I may have lost all in one night!

"Stop!" I shouted suddenly.

Morgan was taken by surprise, the moto faltered when she pressed the brake sharply. We stopped at a roadside restaurant. There would be no one there.

No one alive at least. I ran inside, and I could hear Morgan behind me. I almost headed towards the store until a couple of arms stop me two steps from the door.

"No! You do not know what is inside there!" I was vaguely aware of what she was saying. "Damn it Dhalia! Stop acting like a teenager!" My mind kept turning and turning over.

I let myself fall. I was too tired to stand up.

Luckily Morgan grabbed me.

She took a deep breath and sat down, putting us both in a more comfortable position. "Hey ... What's that?" it's do not take so long to she asks softly.

I hid in the curve of her neck. The tears did not seem enough to get rid of all the pain. But she held me even after I stopped crying.

Stroking my hair, she was trying to calm me down. I do not know if was it, or if the song she was singing was what worked.

The minutes passed, I could feel the sun rising in the sky.

"Let's go" my voice was hoarse.

She pulled back from the embrace and forced a smile.

I still had Morgan, I still had my best friend.

"Are you okay?" she asked with eyes full of tenderness.

"Yes, we should get out of the sun." No, I was not okay. But I had to start from somewhere.

We get up and shake the dust from the floor off from our clothes and so we entered in the restaurant. There was possible to find multiple copies of newsletters scattered on the floor, some torn, others trampled and others with bloodstains.

"The walking dead!"

"Undead!"

"Undead here!"

We were there. Frozen. Its had already come this far? It was across the state? The country? Where is Alice?

Morgan took what was left of the food on the shelves, it seems that when all was lost, people did not mind loot.

She sat on a table and tap the space beside her. Offering me what I thought was a cereal bar. I did not care.

The silence was deafening, the tension could be cut with a knife. I knew I was about to fall again. She also knew.

"What are we going to do?" she asked looking at the gun in her hand.

We could wait it all get over.

We could die trying...

We could die without trying...

As suggest, Morgan took off the loader off the gun. I do not know where she learned to handle one. I still remembered the instructions that Alice had given to me, it seemed that she knew I would need ...

But we spent almost the all bullets around the school.

Like a tempting idea, the aim of Glock seemed to point to me.

Morgan took the direction of my gaze, she knew what I was thinking.

"No."

"Why?" I gave my best challenging look.

"I will not let you do" she seemed tortured to have to think about the idea. She got up and stood in front of me. Hiding the gun behind her back.

"You can not make me go on like this" I knew I could not continue. According to the news, It's turned in the Apocalypse. The world would be destroyed.

"But I can ask for," she approached me, and before I knew she pulled me into a hug.

"Stay, stay with me."

Her voice was getting low, I knew she was going to cry. I myself was going to cry.

There was nothing to hold me to that world anymore. My family ... Alice ... My life ...

I have only Morgan.

And I ... I did not know what to do.

I was looking out, looking at the only exit door of the store. Some shadows came near the door, I sincerely hoped were others persons. I let the hug and pointed to the door. Morgan looked at me ugly for not answering the question. I took a deep breath and shook my head. "Okay," I said and she almost smiled. But a series of groans made me feel the fear coming into my mind again.

Morgan jumped back. And then the only way out was blocked.

It was a crowd of those things, and I do not know how they could get to us, we had not seen none of them around.

Morgan drew her pistol, and cocked the last bullet. It looked like a bad joke. We run all this path to both die here...

"I will not die," she said to herself.

"And I will not leave you here ..." grabbing my hand, she forced me to get off the table and prepare ...

-Morgan POV

I took a deep breath and tried really think of a way out.

Go through them was almost impossible. Almost ...

"Dhalia, they are slow" I said as it was a secret.

"I know!" she was getting nervous.

I breathed deep and looked around, searching for something useful. They were beginning to get into the damn store. Shit.

I released her hand, making her look at me in horror. I took the wooden chair and threw on the floor.

For once I am grateful that the furniture of the road restaurants is fifth category.

The chair shatter, leaving me with some large pieces of wood. It's back legs actually.

I get them and threw one for her.

"Are you fucking kidding?" she was sceptical.

"You can kill everyone with a single shot?" I replied in a bad mood.

I lifted the stick like a baseball bat, and hit the first guy in front of me. Thanks God he fell. I was not strong enough to knock a human in normal conditions. And I preferred football to baseball.

Morgan understood the whole thing, and after no longer, she hit another of those things.

We only had one problem ... They do not want to continue at the floor ... And we were still inside the store.

Through the door I saw a yellow flash from the track.

"A car!" I screamed trying to advance between the bodies to get close as possible to the door.

"Morgan!" only by the cry I knew she would not like.

I literally spent the last cartridge in that car. As soon as I reached the door, I fire in the direction of the vehicle and waited for him to hear the sound.

I went through the crowd. Praying that could hit them before one of them bite me. The Dhalia shouts made me know that she was still behind me. It was just a little to come out from them.

I was hoping not to be caught.

I smile for the last jerk on my way before topple him. I turned to look back.

Dhalia was still there. And she was having trouble. A layer of those monsters was between us. Shit!

I took a deep breath before attempting to make my way back to try to help her, but then a yellow Hummer jumped into the space in front of me. Kicking up dust and luckily, many bodies together.

I saw Dhalia run as much as she can.

The back doors were open. We do not think twice before jumping in. We closed the doors and Dhalia smiled at me. And then I knew she was not going to leave me.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **A redhead into the Hummer**

-Dhalia / K-Mart POV

"Are you crazy ?!" the redhead asked with a smile. We were still with irregular breathing. And honestly, in full shock. Had we escaped? And in one peace?

"But at least you are brave ..." she flashed another smile at us.

The back seats of the car were not there. We had enough space to almost lying down. Morgan finally lock her eyes with mine after cleaning the dust from her eyes. She smiled. That damn grin as Chessyre.

"Your idiot! Do not ever do this to me!" I shouted before jumping on her, holding in a crooked hug. She laughed and God, how could I considered abandoning my friend? A moment later I saw the woman smiling in the rearview mirror.

"It was a good shot ..." The woman said after a while.

We sat inside the SUV, leaning against the side.

"I wanted you to hear us," Morgan said content.

"In fact, you hit my rearview ..." the redhead smiled pointing to the right side of the vehicle. "Oh, sorry I don't-" - "Hey, do not worry. You got your goal..." she interrupted casually. "But I can know the name of the beautiful girls who broke my mirror?" I saw her give a wink in my direction. Morgan frowned.

Oh no ...

"Dhalia" I said cautiously. "Nice name ... And yours?" She asked with a smile to my friend. I waited for her reaction.

"Stolks. Morgan Stolks"

Shit.

She did not like. Of course she would not like.

"Beautiful Name miss Stolks ... Can I call you Morgan?" the redhead turned to look at the road. She was trying to be friendly, even though Morgan was not very nice.

"And what makes you think you can call me that?" She said crossing her arms across her chest.

The woman laughed warmly. "Maybe because I just saved your ass a few minutes ago?" I could see the woman raising her eyebrow in the rearview mirror. Her focus was all on Morgan. "Why do you insist?" Morgan asked starting to get restless. It was not good to make her nervous.

The woman made sure that there was nothing in the way, and turned on the bench to come face to face with Morgan.

"Only because I wish I could be more casual. Especially with you" She threw a smile that seemed... Charming...?

"Oh ..." We said at the same time. But I had a smile instead of Morgan blush.

The woman laughed again and finally said "Call me Redfield. Claire Redfield."

* * *

 **A/N** : Hey! We have a very thrown Claire here! It will not be like that all the time. I'm not sure if the drama sequence and action were good ... This chapter is a bit shorter than the others,sorry. But it was only to give a moment for our girls know each other better.

 **A/N2** : And yes, Morgan hit the rearview mirror, because she's a badass. In fact, this story was written when I was about 19 years old. Interestingly, now, when I'm 21 years old, my government authorizes me to take a course to become a vigilant, certified by our Federal Police. And one of the proposed shot exercises, Mozambique Drill, (To do it, we need three bullets. Two in the chest and one right in the head) I hit the target in the head and the damper that my instructor put on the target, as a joke. I will post a photo in my blog soon and a research on this type/event of shot. If I hit the target, Morgan can also hit it too! ;]

 _ **A/N3: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **We are alone**

-Dhalia / K-Mart POV

"And I can't believe just this is happening." Morgan said softly as she poked the embers of our fire. "What?" I never understood these lines of thoughts she had suddenly. "Being alone in the world... I mean... Not figuratively, but literally... We may be the only persons in the damn Earth..." She had that faraway look.

"Do not worry Mour, I'm here" I smiled at her across the fire. She looked at me with that same warm glow in hers eyes. "And I..." Claire sat beside her, tapping shoulders with hers. And it was in those times that Morgan blushes. I never know if Claire was joking or serious.

It had been a few months since the world had become a mess. We realize that they were all zombies, and cannibals zombies.

We run through the small towns, we look for other survivors while we were looking for supplies. But everyone seemed to be dead. We were currently near Las Vegas. In the middle of the desert. There's no chance to nothing reach us.

I sighed again and let my eyes run the distance, by force of habit. "Dhalia, I respect your loss, but you may have to forget her..." Morgan said softly. She knew I was looking for Alice. That was my routine every day. Unlike my family, I did not know if she was really dead. And hear Morgan telling me to forget about her make me angry inside.

I closed my eyes and snorted. The poisonous answer was on the tip of my tongue.

"No she do not have." Claire said, and for a second I forgot my anger, she almost never used that tone with Morgan.

"Alice is important to her. Let she look for her!" she said angrily. I frowned. What the hell, was not I the one who should be angry?

"And what do you know about losing someone's? Is not you who is proud to have grown up without parents?" Morgan replied before wake up. I hate when Morgan used this poisonous tone. Claire stand up immediately, I watch she get into Morgan's personal space and I wait for her answer. She closed her hands and I could see the heavy breathing, for a second I thought she was going to punch Morgan. But with pure fury in her eyes she turned around and walked toward nowhere.

Probably to not attack Morgan.

I nudged my canned food and hear the crackling of the fire.

"Morgan"

"What?"

"Mour... Go to apologize"

"No, I do not have to apologize to her!"

I never understood why they had this feud. From the first moment at the Hummer. Claire tried to be friendly. Then she tried to ignore completely Morgan, but in the end they always had some sort of discussion.

"Morgan, did you forget that-"

"She saved our lives... I know..." She stood up and made me a face.

Then she huffed and left throwing her arms against the sides of the body.

At least I knew she was going in the direction to where Claire had disappeared behind a dune.

-Morgan POV

It was not because she had saved our lives that I had to put up with all her craziness. It was not Dhalia who had to put up with all those damn jokes.

I do not know if Dhalia was being really stupid enough to not see that Claire flirted with me, or if she just did not want to see. Or if she did pretended do not see.

I could see the way Claire's eyes gleamed at me. First with curiosity, some time later with lust... But now it was a feeling that I did not yet have an exact name for. May be passion... May be love... But what really scared me was that this spark in her eyes was exactly the same as Alice's eyes to Dhalia. And I still loved Dhalia. Even knowing her heart would not be mine. At least not anytime soon or ever.

The redhead was sitting on a rock in the middle of nowhere. I breathed deep once more. "Claire... I'm sorry..." I said when I thought I was into her hear reach. She did not turn to me. So I approached, maybe she had not listened to me.

"Claire?"

I got close enough to put a hand on her shoulder and make she turn around. She was crying.

"Claire, I'm sorry, I did not wanted to me-"

"But you did..." she whispered angrily interrupting me. Seeing her cry did not help me, I do not like to see people crying. She got up and went away from me, squeezing her arms against her own body.

"I'm really sorry, right...?" I said again, going toward her.

But see her standing there, I was not helping.

Then I went in front of her and opened my arms and tried a smile. Her face contorted in confusion.

I stepped forward and pulled her tight in my arms. Claire was taller than me, but I stood on my tiptoe. And that offered a perfect fit.

Seconds later she buried her face in my shoulder and I felt the tears wetting my shirt every time she sobbed.

"Shhh... Things will get better ..." I do not know what to say to comfort the woman, so I held her and stroke the red hair.

I do not know how long we stayed there. I just remember seeing Dhalia looking for us, and a huge smile when she saw me holding Claire, and then returned to the fire.

I sighed heavily, we had sitting against the rock and do not know how Claire ended up wrapped in my arms again, but she was there.

The feeling was good, her body fits well to my own contours. I buried my nose in her hair and pulled her tighter. That's how I could feel if Dhalia was in my arms...

"You like her do not you?" the voice came from the woman I was holding.

"More than just a friend... That's why you want her to forget Alice..." She added, almost as its was to herself. I kept silent. Just the sound of her breath, since I had held my own.

"She can not forget her... At least not knowing that there is a chance to find her. I understand her feeling" she continued, making me confuse...

"What you mean with you understand?" I asked, genuinely curious.

She gets off of my arms and sat in front of me.

"My brother. He's somewhere out there. And I will find him" She looked away to the horizon. So that's what it was about...

"When I said I grew up without my parents, it was because they died in a car accident when I was 9 years old. Chris, my old brother and best friend, took care of me. Until I go to the college. And then he went to the Racoon City Police Department. And I never saw him again..." her green eyes had that wet twinkle that I could see even in the dark. I pulled her to me again. I had never seen her cry like that... Claire has always been the strongest of us. But even the stronger one, cry. I have to admit, it hurt me too to lose everyone.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **The convoy**

-Dhalia / K-Mart POV

Three years.

It's been three years.

Since everything get destroyed...

Three years ago, exactly, my life was a complete dream.

She had taken me to that dinner... And then the waiter... The pier... Feelings... And Rain... I still had a shadow of smile to see the two playing fight in front of me. I wonder what had happened to Rain? Did she survive?

I'd give anything for have her and Alice here with us.

I wish I could look in through these faces and find her smile.

I wish I could feel that euphoria again.

"Thinking about what?" Mickey sat next to me at the stake. Apparently I was spaced one more time.

I looked around and saw Claire causing Morgan at the other side of the camp. This time should be about who gets the fruit salad...

They were more friendly after that day when Claire came out angry. In fact, they were close enough to have to explain to the new survivors that they were just friends... At least I think so.

"Hi. Anybody home?" he waved his hand in front of me. I smiled, this guy was nice. "Sorry Mickey ..." I said awkwardly, probably a blush on my face. "Can you tell me anything, you know?" he insisted. I rolled my eyes. Okay, I'll tell him that every time I get this way is because I am thinking of the woman who was once my girlfriend, and I'll break the heart of the poor boy. "Yes, I know Mickey... Do not worry..." he smiled so I ended. Looking down he cleared his throat.

"I was wondering if you... You would not want to..."

Oh... Shit!

He looked at me, his blue eyes were not even remotely similar to the crystalline that my memories insisted showing to me.

"I was wondering if you have someone in mind on the convoy... I noticed that you're never with anyone..." he said scratching his neck "And so am I... So who knows..." He cleared his throat again and was leaning at me, his face too close. Invading my personal space.

"Mickey... No..." I tried putting a hand on his chest to push back.

"Why not? We're single ..." He continued to advance, with a smile that I should find charming...

"Mickey" the strong voice sounded behind him. Morgan pulled him back by catching his shirt until he was standing.

"You were not listening that the girl did said no?" she said dropping the shirt and getting into the space between me and him.

I had raise up quickly, and I felt Claire's hands on my shoulders.

"And are you going to do something? I stop?" that classic male behavior, he puffed out his chest forward and stepped toward Morgan.

"No, I will." Claire said behind me. "How?" he was really challenging Claire?

"Touch any of these girls and you're dead to me..." she stepped out from behind me and stepped closer to Morgan. He laughed out loud, and pressed her hands together. Claire stepped forward, putting Morgan behind her and drew her Glock. Unhesitatingly she pointed in his direction. "The choice is yours Mickey" she said through gritted teeth.

I saw the reality finally coming into his eyes. He separated his hands and looked down. "Sorry" he said leaving. "And Mickey?" he turned to her again, "It will never happen again ..." he left as soon as she finished.

Morgan was hidden behind her, and I was just watching these two. Claire turned and put his hand cupped Morgan's face "Are you okay?" she asked softly. I lowered my eyes, it was a strange feeling ... Of being invading them space.

"Dhalia, are you okay?" Morgan asked me a few seconds later. I saw Claire guarding the pistol in the holster on the side of her leg, and the way she kept her eyes on Morgan. "I'm fine Mour..." I said rather distracted.

She smiled and turned to Claire. " Can we continue what we were doing?" I almost choked when Claire bit her lower lip and raised an eyebrow. "Continue what?" I could not stop myself from ask.

Morgan looked at me, pure happiness running her eyes, and the warm spark in Claire's eyes "Arm wrestling by fruit salad" she said with a bright smile. "But she always loses" Claire said as he hit Morgan's should as she passed us. The expectation in the eyes of Morgan was priceless. "We'll see, you will now get all concerned to replace our pervert friend" she said leaving behind Claire and earning a warning slap from de redhead.

I could not help but smile and threw the hands up in surrender. I decided to go towards the bus. I climbed on the roof and sat there. As was already the evening, almost everyone was getting ready for bed.

Usually I get in the Hummer with Morgan and Claire, but today I did not.

Today I only had eyes for Horizon... Just for the possibilities.

* * *

 **A/N:** It was to be a chapter that the idea of living in a group. And I never really liked Mickey... Sorry... Not sure if I have to write something more about Claire and Morgan's relationship. Let me know if there will be a public for a one shot maybe…

 _ **A/N²: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **Carlos Oliveira**

-Dhalia/K-Mart POV

Claire and I had finally managed to get Morgan to stay with the convoy. It was safer.

We both went out to check the next town, if it's clean, we'd come look for supplies.

I went up through the sunroof, looking for anything that was moving. Claire had parked the Hummer in the middle of what use to be a square. It was just a small village, nothing larger than 10 blocks. I had no idea how they lived here. Maybe it was the commercial center, since it was an area of farms.

The houses in rubble offered little in view of the interior, but enough to know that nothing could reach us unnoticed. After a few minutes of full silence, Claire began to run with the car through the streets. The engine noise would certainly attract whatever is hidden.

Looking closely we run around for a few minutes and by my count, that was the last block. We turn around and Claire stopped the car and pulled me inside the cabin aggressively.

"Ouch! What is up?" I asked trying to understand.

She put her finger to her lips themselves in a classic sign of silence.

"Look," she pointed to the front of the car.

"I do not see anything," my words instantly echoed my thoughts. What the hell she wanted me to see?

She grabbed a pair of binoculars and handed to me. I tried aligning it in the direction where she pointed.

A kind of animal was hanging in the small building. But the color was red, bright red.

I increased the zoom of the binoculars and left a sigh. "What in the hell is that?" I asked almost terrified.

"A licker" she said closing her eyes with mine. She smiled a bit before sneak into the space between the seats and pick up the sniper rifle in the back of the Hummer. Claire climbed to the sunroof, I took the binoculars and tried to find the creature again. I heard her set the gun and cock.

A shot.

The monster fell from the building crashing to the ground below. "You got him!" I yelled into the Hummer, but I could hear her swearing outside. I pulled the binoculars again, and now we had three of those damn things coming out of one of the windows of the building. The first jumped, what should be a drop of 15 meters at least. It got up and started running toward us.

Another shot.

And it fell. Immediately the others jumped and started running for the Hummer. Claire hit one of them, and I knew she had one more in sight, but there was not enough time.

I pulled the Thompson that was on the panel and tried my best to aim. The animal was jumping to us. I fire. A blast shattered the windshield Hummer.

I heard Claire scream before I realized that the animal had passed over her on the Hummer's roof.

Impulsively I stuck myself in the left space of the sunroof and found the thing lying down behind the car.

Claire...

Claire was lying with her back on the roof. She was lying on the roof to not be caught.

Her eyes were closed, but I could see her chest up and down.

"You hit him at the last moment," she said standing up with a slight smile on lips, relief written on her face. I smiled back. "Just do not expect much next time..." she teased messing up my hair. Even if I had 20 years now, I still looked like a teenager. Maybe a little more feminine. But that did not stop Claire to do things like that.

We got back in the SUV and she gave me an angry look when he realized what I did with the glass. "Maybe I should not have killed it ..." I shrugged teasing her about the choice between her and the car. "You know I love this car!" she said as she stroked the wheel.

"Not as much as Morgan ..." so the phrase left my lips I covered her mouth. However her face became a pure crimson red.

"Yeah, I love her more ..."

I gasped.

What?

"Claire! I meant that she loves the car more than you love it. And since when you 'love' her?" I was in shock. She was pale, with a deer in the headlight. "Oh, I... I..." she seemed lost "Since that day we discussed about Chris?" she said but it sounded like a question.

"Why did not you tell her ?!" I finally understood why all attitudes. "She may already know..." she said quietly.

"How? Did you tell?" I straightened me in the car seat, I do not believe she was even assuming.

"No, but I'm sure she knows... The thing about the eyes being the window of the soul ..." she finished opening the door and lifting to get the shattered glass of the front of the car ... "Sorry Laddy... We'll fix you... "she said as if the car were a baby. God, I could only laugh! And she has given me an ugly look.

"We will go back and bring the convoy..." she said with angry eyes locked on the road behind us.

Once Claire hitched to march out, a black shadow jumped in front of the Hummer. We both scream. A man waved frantically so that none of us to shoot him. He ran to the driver's side and Claire opened the glass...

"Hey! You are from the convoy?" he asked with anticipation shining in his eyes.

"Yes," Claire said with that start smiling every time we find survivors.

"Oh, thanks God!" He punched the air. "I'm not infected, I'm fine. Can I join you?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course. But you have to stay in quarantine" Claire said as she motioned for him to get in the car.

The man opened the back door and entered in the space still without banks of Hummer's back.

"I'm Carlos. Carlos Oliveira" he reached between the banks. I squeezed his hand gently. "K-Mart" I said and ended up in a smile. All the convoy knew me like this. He frowned, I knew it was because of my nick name, which is now my name. "Everyone calls me that, my old name not bring me back the best memories" I said when Claire started the car to put us in motion. "You were from Raccoon?" he spoke in a tone of recognition...?

"Yes ..." I turned to be able to face the man sitting behind us.

"Your name was ... I mean, was it Dhalia?" he turned his head aside, waiting for my answer. "How do you know?" No one knew, the only ones are Morgan and Claire. "Blonde, some 20 years and from Raccoon. She called you K-Mart and then said its real name was Dhalia" he was raising his fingers as he spoke the features, his eyes were far away. And I? I held my breath.

"She? Who?" I did not want to leave the expectation to have the best of me but I could not.

"Alice"

* * *

 **A/N:** OMG!

 _ **A/N²: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **We that look for someone**

-Dhalia/K-Mart POV

It had been two months we had found Carlos. Claire immediately delegated leadership positions to him after the quarantine. He had worked in combat and navigation, could be very useful to help guide a large group.

He had told us all the real reasons for what has happened.

Umbrella.

Who would know it... The company that held all the commerce in the country... The reason for the construction of my city.

A virus spread in the laboratories, then the city, then the country and then the world.

Carlos was part of an attempt to "clean up" the city. But it failed.

He worked for Umbrella, but had to act with STARS and that's how he met Claire's brother. She was with a smile so far, the chance of him being alive was greater if he survived the outbreak. We were both full of hope.

We inquired about what he was doing in that ghost town, and I could not even hold me to pull all the information he had on Alice, but I had to wait.

Apparently a group had survived in Raccoon. He, Alice, Jill, Angela and Rain. And probably the S.T.A.R.S.. He do not knew exactly.

I was happy, very happy as he said their names.

However, my heart broke after he spoke of the accident. Alice had been injured, very seriously. And Rain stayed with her. They ordered the three to follow as far away as possible.

Jill and Angela were captured days later. It seems that the Umbrella decided to hunt down those who were not dead yet.

He had nothing to say about Alice. He had no way of knowing what happened to them.

But he pointed out and told me how many times I needed about what she had said, and about when they were friends before it all happened. About all of them being together. He, Rain, Alice, Matt, Chris, Jill and several other S.T.A.R.S against Umbrella before the outbreak.

They were funny stories, and other one are lessons. Alice became a myth, a legend of this new ruined World. Carlos did not think twice before sharing the special skills she apparently had been able to develop. All the convoy has harbored some sort of admiration for her. But no one had any idea how much I felt for her.

Stay in contact with this little that was what rest of Alice, made me happy and sad at the same time. I missed her...

"You miss her, do you?" I jumped with the low voice behind me. It was Carlos, I smiled and ta the space beside me.

He sat with me and offered me a can of beans... Gross ...

"How can you eat that?" he asked with a grimace... "The secret is not chew much, and not even breathe it..." I said and he laughed hitting his shoulder with mine.

We had become friends after he arrived. It was easier to be around someone who knew who I was talking about. "She liked you..." he said while playing with the thick juice in the can. "Perhaps more than..." he paused. I knew what he was going to say, the idea made me smile. "As more than a friend to you mean..." he looked at me, first shock in his eyes, and then understanding.

"The day before the outbreak, she spoke to me. The next morning she no show up anymore ..." I looked at the horizon, was a late afternoon, beautiful... but without the colors that I lost along with her.

"Yes, it happened so fast. Rain was with her at the entrance to the Hive, and then we met in the city. She saved me... I was infected, but she had found the antivirus..." he said as he show me a mark on his forearm.

They were from teeth, like my father ...

"She's different ..." he said after a while. I looked at him expectantly...

"I do not know what exactly happened to her, but she was more distant and more... Lethal..." He turned to me to continue "I do not know that Umbrella did to her... But when you find her might help her fix it... "he said with a warm feeling in the eyes.

"Carlos, did you like her?" reality hit me minutes later. He sighed heavily before leaving eyes run away from mine. "I just want her to be happy. I know she's alive somewhere out there... and you will find her. Make her happy K..." he said before getting up to go toward Claire and Morgan. It was time to set camp, and procedures for protection.

I was just waiting. We were running from town to town, trying to keep us alive and finding more survivors. Me and Claire kept a closer look at each one we found. It was good and bad. The disappointment of not being one of our own was growing... But for now, hope burning in our hearts.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **Someone strange**

-Dhalia/K-Mart POV

I heard small scratches on the Hummer's roof.

Taking care to wake up without waking Morgan, I opened a door to see what it was. Maybe it was just a leaf...

The thought of not being under a tree came too late. I was trying to avoid scream when I saw the raven on the car. I tried to be quiet, but as soon as it saw me, I could see its eyes... They were off-white, one fluorescent bluish tint. Automatically memory running through my mind a million kilometers. - "Dhalia, go... Away..." - I could not stop screaming.

I just remember feeling the same warm arms around me, the same who held me on the night I saw my father die, pulling me into the Hummer.

Morgan held me against her.

Claire was saying something else, but I could no longer distinguish.

The fear running through my veins had the best of me. I felt the car moving.

I knew I had to control myself, but I could not. It was as if reality was hitting on me again.

Morgan yelled something back to Claire, and then released me. Both got out. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw the bus hit against a post.

Like there was a click, I got off the Hummer and headed towards the truck. They were evacuating the bus. Pulling my gun I took a deep breath before attempting to hit the crows that were coming too close. The scorching heat made me realize that someone was using the flamethrower.

It should works perfectly if he had not been caught by the damn crows.

I watched how the flamethrower spun completely out of control. And seconds before the flamethrower turn towards me I could almost feel it. I started to run away, but then it was too late.

I tried to run more, but I felt Carlos's arms around me.

The flames came, I took a deep breath and prayed that they pass quickly by us.

I could still feel the heat of them against my skin, the almost unbearable heat.

I closed my eyes... All what we've done to die like this...

When I did not feel the pain of burns, I quickly looked around. It would be a quick death as well? The flames were coming towards us, were not it?

Carlos and I looked upwards at the same time. And then to each other again. He did not believe in what he was seeing, neither I am.

The sky was burning. I let a held breath, every centimeter over our heads was filled with flames, and there was no trace of the desert's blue sky.

Suddenly the fire got out. Instantly dissipated. I could not see any sign of those crows.

Whatever it was, it had saved us. I let the relief go through my body, a family security by taking care of me.

So familiar that... As a wave of magnetism, I looked to beside. Standing there like a perfect statue, she was still looking up.

I watched as her eyes closed. Even from a distance I could see the pained expression on her face. My heart stopped again that day.

While she took a crawl step forward, Carlos ran before I could even react.

He picked her up, preventing her from falling straight to the ground.

"She'll be fine..." Morgan's voice came out beside me , but it seemed like she was on the other side of the desert. My legs refused to move, the desert wind was cold against my skin...

Could it really be true? She was really here? Before I could even complete the thought my vision began to get dark I remember smiled and just feel down. And my legs do not even served to stand me up in place. I felt warm arms around me before I fell on the sand.

And I knew they were not Morgan's arms.

The sun coming through the crack of wood nailed to the window woke me up. It was an orange glow of the end of the afternoon. I sat, trying to recognize where I was. Probably in one of the hotel rooms where we were standing. I looked around, identifying a bedside table and an old closet. The wind came in through the bedroom window. A shudder ran through my whole spine. That feeling of being watched invaded my senses. I looked again around the room, searching for any sign. They would not leave me here. Not Claire. Not Morgan.

The door of what looked like the bathroom was open. Somehow the interior was totally dark. The dust grains passing into the light do not let me really get all the details of whatever it was that was there. But I was sure there was something there. I rubbed my eyes in a failed attempt to clear my still sleepy vision. So I got the contours of a human silhouette, I looked for the my gun that is always stuck in my leg. They would arise if the place is infected, right?

When I did not felt the familiar cold metal I averted my eyes to my leg. It was not there.

Then I looked up again.

Alice was there, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed in front of the body. Just like one of my favorite memories. The day she had dinner with my parents.

But I missed the playful smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"You scared me," my voice was low. I put my hand in my throat, how long I was asleep?

She slowly came to sit on the edge of the other side of the bed. So far... Like I was nothing but a stranger. As nothing happened between us.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked as I tried to cover the space between us. Does she not remember? Does not she want to remember? "Wait" she said, raising her hand to me. The pain in my chest, the same pain I felt all these years, it came full power back. My breath caught and only thing I could do was wait for the next phrase. "You should not get too close to me..." like a stab, icy words went through my chest. My breath was not enough for me. It was useless to try to even release the trapped air in my lungs. "It may not be safe... "She spoke in a whisper.

"How can you not be safe Alice?" What the hell she was talking about! The air escaped my lungs. I tried once again go through the space on the sheet that looked dirty since before the world ends. But faster than I thought possible, she stood up.

"Alice" I tried. A firm claw was squeezing my heart. Just saw her take a step back and raise her hand again. "Please," she asked almost... Desperate. Was she feeling the same as me? Why she was not allowed?

I got off the bed with less softness than I should. All starting to rotate again. I crawled forward. Reestablishing supporting my balance on the bedside table I wondered why she did not come to me. My Alice would not let the possibility of a scratch pass blank. But maybe that one was no longer my Alice.

Standing in the same place as an ice sculpture, I just knew she was alive by the rise and fall of the chest during breathing.

"Alice" I called, clinging to all the feelings resurfaced in my heart. I tried to make her look at me. Really look at me.

The focus of her eyes vanished and returned quickly. What was wrong? I took a step toward her, and almost sighed in relief when she did not flinch. She was watching every step I took toward her. The dagger in my heart burned with every breath. She can not walk away from me like that? Can she? Somehow she seemed more analytical, more focused... Colder. As my presence is a torment.

I got close enough to reach a hand out and touch her, but somehow I knew I should not.

I rubbed my hands, I've always had this habit. An idea in my head when I felt my pulse rubbing one of my bracelets. I pulled it from my arm. It was one of my favorite, purple with a simple Velcro. Knowing she was watching me I reached out to deliver the bracelet to her. She reached a hand out and I left the bracelet fall into the her palm. She did not even want to touch me...

"It's for luck" I said before turning to leave, ignoring the pain...

"Dhalia" she said softly. I turned, feeling the knife in my chest that she had not called me by my nickname.

"Sorry" she was looking at the ground. I fought back tears deep into my eyes and when I realized that she would not look at me, I left.

My Alice... It was not my anymore...

I left the hotel, I could see Morgan in an embrace with Claire. Chest pain could only increase. I never have those moments with Alice. I knew that Morgan was crying, I knew Claire was comforting her, the way I should be. Even who was more distracted could see how much the two were close, and I knew something was already happening between them.

In disregard of all my pain, I smiled. Claire looked at me, and I realized that she understood what happened there. I shook my head when she made a move toward me.

I do not need she. I want Alice...

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, my heart is also broken. = [

 _ **A/N²: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **What** **is inside you?**

-Dhalia / K-Mart POV

 _-My memories did not do justice to the perfect color blue of her eyes. I do not know how we got here, but suddenly, all what could permeate my mind was the way she was looking at me. Fragile and broken. Sweet again... -_

Las Vegas. We were going to Las Vegas.

"You are mad?" I heard Claire screaming at her. Since Alice arrived, the one who seemed really excited was Carlos. Unlike everyone else, she sat beside him. "It may be the only chance..." Alice replied that low tone. Her voice had taken some lower notes, and I did not know why. But it would be a lie if I say that I do not liked.

But Every time I caught her looking at me, the blues were no longer the same. Somehow they were gray, cold as steel. Steel that hit exactly my heart. Heart that was once hers. And to be honest, still was.

"Okay, here is the thing, let's take a vote and see who approves this your ridiculous idea" Claire went treading firm in the desert sand.

They were doing well, I mean, almost well. Thanks to my dear and hateful Morgan, since Claire make sure that Alice does not want me around, she made some excuse about she being dangerous. And maybe she was. Alice had become ice.

Far from my thoughts I did not realize until all the convoy were gathered, and Claire explained the plan.

Go to Alaska, but to do it, we would have to go through Las Vegas. I watched as each of them looked at the closest companion, as the whispers began. One by one the hands were being raised.

"Las Vegas" Claire said in the midst of a sigh. We knew her too well to know that she was not satisfied. Worse than the convoy in danger could only be Morgan in danger.

Morgan... Since Alice arrived, she insisted that I spend every night in the Hummer. It was like before, but this time there was Claire now.

One night, I decided to stay in the truck with Carlos. It was not long before dawn, but I was already awake. In fact, I had not even slept. I climbed on the roof of the truck and waited for the sun. They could not see me, but I knew they were awake. Before long, they leave but it was amazing to see them walking without pushing each other or playing silly jokes. Claire was not much older than us, maybe three or four years. But it was funny to see this confusing relationship of the two. Over me and Alice, they were getting closer. After that, most of my nights was in the truck or even on the bus. The Hummer was not my place anymore.

We got to town a few hours after breaking camp. Everything was just covered with sand.

"What happened here?" Morgan asked no one in particular "The desert took over again" Claire replied instantly, oblivious to my observation of them two. As soon as we got off, everyone started walking toward a loose container in the middle of the sand.

"Let's get this..." Claire told our duty winch.

"Wait," was her voice. Even without looking, I knew it was her. I felt such a lack of that low tone. Even cooler, it was still her. And I would recognize it anywhere.

I turned to see her walking toward the container. It seems that everyone had held his breath waiting for what she would say next. "Get away!" she shouted just before the container door fall.

The frenzy began suddenly when the undead ran out.

Morgan automatically pushed me to the Hummer, she was behind me, somehow trying to protect me. I could hear the echo of the shots in the metal structures. Every one trying hard to save their lives. I slammed the door with all possible force and checked the safety. Looking out the extension in front of me, I saw Claire angrily trying to take the monsters who were on Mickey. So concentrated that it was not able to see the undead who came running toward her.

"NO!"

Morgan yelled at my side before leaving the Hummer. I've never seen her shooting like that. One by one the undead behind Claire fell.

Morgan joined her in a race to the Mickey's body. Even though I did not share a single drop of admiration for him, I also felt regret.

A loud noise beside me, and I no longer knew where the car glass was. Feeling a pair of cold hands around my neck, I panicked.

-Morgan POV

We heard the scream from the Hummer. I looked around, the vague notion that Alice was out of sight, and that was the cry of K-mart. Claire ran before me, before I could think.

I forced myself to follow her, but a shadow passed over me. I did not realize it was Alice until she had passed by me and Claire.

K-mart was on the floor... A risk of blood marking her neck...

-Dhalia / K-Mart POV

My memories did not do justice to the perfect color blue of her eyes. I do not know how we came get here, but suddenly all he could permeate my mind was the way she was looking at me. Fragile and broken. Sweet again...

I saw the tears start coming. Somewhere in my mind, I recorded the sound of a few shots and the tip of pain in my neck.

"Dhalia, look at me" she asked softly. But, what was wrong? "What is it Alice?" I did not understand why she was reacting like that. "How are you feeling?" she asked with tortured eyes. "Well, I should not? I hit that thing..." I smiled, remembering that I had managed to grab the gun in time.

Her eyes were tortured and I did not know the reason. I ran a hand where he was in pain, and so I pulled back the flashes back in my head.

"Blood..." I looked at her, finally seeing the tear drain the perfect ice face.

Morgan came to my side and automatically covered her mouth with her hands. "She was bitten?!" she screamed hysterical "Shut up! Let's find a way out!" Alice snapped at her. "Alice, do not..." Her attention turned fully to me. "I should have been here... to protect you..." She said running a hand through my hair. "I'm going to fix it, K. I promise" I felt her arms leaving my body. I tried to fight, but somehow I could not. Alice left me lying in the sand and simply left. I saw Claire went after her, I tried to get up then, but Morgan was here... The blue eyes of remembrance burning my mind... A small smile touched my lips. But that care have Alice back now, acute pain finally invaded my senses reminding me that I would not have many hours of life...

But she will come back to me, I'm sure... She promised me.

* * *

 _ **A/N²: Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Looking for a cure for body and soul**

* * *

 **-Claire POV**

I could not let her just walk way.

"Where do you think you're going?" I cried for that woman was straight to the old building itself in front of us.

"Claire" She suddenly stopped and turned slowly toward me. I could feel the tension running throughout her body. Hands clenched into fists and her jaw clenched to the fullest. "I will not let it kill her," she finally said looking at me. "It has a movable base on the terrace, I'll find out where the nearest base. And find her a antivirus." Not completely finishing the sentence, she just came out and went up the stairs.

I turn around, I was not going up there with her. I ran heading toward the girls who were still in the middle of all this mess.

"Morgan, help me to put K in the truck. I think Alice will need the Hummer." Morgan called Carlos to help us. The bad news is knew that he was also bitten. If Alice could find the antivirus, it would save more than one person on the convoy. It could save the world.

I got K-Mart sitting in a car with a smile in my direction. As if she knew exactly what I was thinking she said "She'll get it" and winced in pain to the treatment that Betty was doing.

"Betty, do not try to give her any antiviral. The immune system is already weak, she does not need another virus. Just try slow side effects. I'll be back in less than two hours" Alice came out of nowhere dictating rules, K-mart accompanied with her eyes all the time.

"Claire, the Hummer is the fastest?" she asked turning to me. I nodded positively and turned to Morgan. "Morgan, the keys" so I asked the car key was in my hand. "Beware with the Lady, and be brief."

Alice gave me a tight smile, as much as I gained so far. With a nod she started walking toward the SUV.

"Alice!"

The cry of K made us all jump at once. And before anyone could stop her she ran to Alice. I could not identify the sparkle in her eyes in recent days, but there was something different. I looked at Morgan looking for any tips, but the way she kicked the sand seemed a little frustrated, and anyone would know she was cursing under her breath. It hurt a little on me and it was easy to understand after I looked back at Alice and K-mart.

* * *

 **-Dhalia / K-mart POV**

I ran with all the strength I even not had more, I ran toward her. I knew that as soon as she could get there I would be safe.

As nothing had happened and the disregard of all the time we spent away, the embrace was the same. I knew everyone was looking at us, especially after that my horrible scream. But what I care about now?

Before she could leave again, and something goes wrong, I needed it.

Something might not work and she did not return on time or even return. So I did not need to explain myself to others.

What I wanted was to just replace that last memory, erase the ghost of that last kiss. I had her face in my hands, those beautiful eyes, wet with tears, they looked in love. I could not help but smile.

Ignoring all the sighs around, I did not hesitate.

And to my utter joy, her lips were still soft and perfect against mine.

* * *

 **N / A: Yes! A little love for our broken hearts. ;]**

 **N / A²: Still here? So give me a review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hope**

* * *

 **-Dhalia / K-mart POV**

A light flashing in my eyes made me wake up. Why the hell someone had a direct lit flashlight in my eyes?

I could hear several voices around me, some more distant than others. An intermittent and annoying beat was hitting in my ears, and I knew it was composed of more than a drum.

A completely toxic smell burned my nose makes me finally return completely to consciousness.

I sat up and saw that inside of the tent, were only two other people. My vision was almost clear when I recognized Morgan and Betty's face. If only they were in the tent, and silently, who was talking?

Both were standing, just watching me. I knew I should talk to them, but I wanted to know where the voices are coming.

I focused, and unconsciously closed my eyes.

"But she's not alive!" the unmistakable leader tone sounded clearer in my ears.

"She can not stay here, we have to find a way in this situation. I'm sorry, but you came too late!" It was about me that she was talking about?

"No, I did not. Come on." My breath caught as soon as I heard that husky tone. She had returned. Alice.

"I'm fi-" covered my neck with my hands. What happened to my voice. Forcing a bit I tried again.

"I'm fine Betty. Live, I mean" And too much, I never felt so good. The footsteps were getting closer and I knew they were coming.

"Morgan, go call them" Betty said with the biggest smile on her face.

"You do not need" That voice ...

Before I thought possible, I was standing. In front of her.

"Wow!" Betty was the first to exclaim everyone's reaction.

"K, how you did it?"

Somewhere, I knew that someone had talked to me, but no matter.

Alice was here. I could see the blue eyes I loved so much closely. They were still blue, and I can see every detail in them.

"K, I understand how you're feeling... The virus, it is very strong in our system yet." She explained vaguely.

"This is not bad, just is-" I did not hear her say anything more. Before she completed the sentence I finished close the distance between us.

I still loved the way her lips were always gentle against mine. The way her body fit to me perfectly.

Someone cleared they throat around.

I do not want to stop. And I do not want to be bothered.

Again.

Something inside me would not let me weigh my reactions and again, in a heartbeat, I got to the source of the sound. "K-mart! No!"

I did not hear the warning, and whoever what wanting my attention, had it completely. And also with the neck in a death grip in my hands. I slowly raised my head to look at the face of the leader of the convoy.

"K-mart..." A whisper behind me, and I knew it was her. I felt a bit of sanity returning to my head.

"Release..." she said, closer this time. The anger I felt was still there. She was disturbing me!

"K-mart, you will kill her..." Alice said over my shoulder and grabbed my hands, forcing me to drop Claire. I turned to her, as all my hatred burning inside me. Why she stopped me? The wish to finish with this outsider was much stronger, and I do not mind having a bit of blood on my hands, and she does not even smell so bad ... The thought made me let out a smile of satisfaction. And then I remembered that Alice was still holding me. I tried to escape, but the grip was still there. I forced myself again just to see that I could not move a centimeter. Alice was staring at me, as if in a power play.

I tried again and it seems that was enough to irritate her. I do not know how, but suddenly I had my two arms pinned behind me, fell to the ground and she was holding me tight. "I know what you're feeling. But I will have to control yourself. You almost hurt Claire" She He said, as she struggled to hold me.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" A voice called out behind us, I took advantage of the distraction and quickly got out of Alice's grip to look around for the owner of the voice.

"Rain?! What...? You're alive?" I screamed! Running to grab her in a hug.

"Hey, take it easy! I'm not as tough as the 'original'" I blurted, wondering if there was something wrong with a tight hug. But, something caught my attention.

"Original?" I asked, taking a step further away from Rain and feeling the comforting presence of Alice next to me.

"She is a clone. Umbrella for some reason wanted to bring her back..." Alice said with a hint of smile in her voice.

"Someone has to handle with the monsters, do not you think? You have switched the team..." She joked pointing at us.

I laughed, but what she meant? Alice said something before... But I do not remember... About the virus maybe.

I turned to Alice, raised an eyebrow and waited for an explanation.

It looks like she understood my question, and motioned for me to sit on the table.

"You have been infected K-mart. When I arrived you were already unconscious, yet I applied the virus. I believe that kicked in and extinguished the infection. But I think part of the improvements that T-virus, still are in you." She said looking into my eyes.

I could not tell whether it was good news. The silence in the room was almost deafening. The Intermittent hit was in greater numbers. Finally I understood that it were the hearts of all in the tent.

"That's why I moved faster? And I can hear better?" I asked trying to organize the facts in my head. "I'm infected?"

"Yes and no" she said almost regretfully. "K, this is not a joke" I pulled away in midsentence "Why are you telling me this Alice? You think I'm going to be irresponsible? I grew if you did not notice!" I said angrily, how could she think that of me?

"Is not that K. What I mean is that you have to control. Like now when you almost hurt Claire" I looked at my feet right now, "But she was disturbing..." I tried to justify.

Alice stared at me coldly and I realized how much it had been stupid. I took a deep breath and turned to Claire. The grip on her neck would certainly cause some brand.

But actually I was worried about something else. Someone else actually. Morgan left the tent almost unnoticed. Claire gave me a wry smile. I knew we'd talk about it later.

I waved to Alice, and just went out. She looked at me suspiciously, but she knew where I was going. I still had something to solve.

Morgan sat on the communications truck ceiling that was a good away from the tent space. I got there faster than I could imagine. "Sorry for what I said..." I said softly. I had almost died and did not want the last thing I remember my best friend was a fight. "No... I was an idiot..." she joked with the cigarette packet in her hands. An addiction that she was taking from Claire.

"Claire... she likes me" she said, and for a moment it looked like we were just us again. Talking about flirting. And no two girls at the end of the world, and now I was kind of monster. "Not bad... At least you do not have the T-virus inside you..." I hit my shoulder at hers and she smiled. "Now you are like a super hero. Like her." Her lips were a thin line and I knew it was asking too much for her to accept Alice. She had never accepted anyway. And now me, being like that.

"I think so. I have no idea..." I shrugged and it was true. The sun above us was still very hot and I motioned to go for some shade.

Claire was waiting for us, and I smiled at her. "We'll talk about this later..." I pointed to Morgan behind me and Claire smiled. "As long as you keep your hands to yourself..." I smiled and walked over to the chair in the corner of the tent. Claire, Betty, Rain and Alice were discussing something. I knew that everyone else had died, so it made them the convoy leaders. It was strange, I will not deny.

My senses were well established and I could hear the conversation clearly, as if I was at the table. I still did not know what would happen to me. But that was another story.

By Claire accounts, the convoy had just 20 people, not counting us. Which means, 26 people in total. We were still planning to go to Alaska and Alice had an idea. Her eyes locked on mine and I saw the pain flash there. "When I arrived at the facility to search for the virus, had two helicopters there. The place is full of undead, but I think we can catch them. I just wondered if anyone can fly?" she looked around and saw Rain and Claire smile victoriously. "I can" they said in unison. The conversation then went just all tactics stops. But we would be in Alaska in one day.

* * *

 **N / A²: Still here? So give me a review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**You will not**

* * *

 **-Dhalia / K-mart POV**

Go through the swarm of undead was not really difficult. We had planned to blow up the tank truck, but we had no volunteer to go there. Alice said she could not use the powers without getting exhausted and ruining our best chance to get save. I smiled almost like no reason. "I'll drive the truck" got up and walked to the table. And then they were all looking at me.

"What did you say?" Morgan asked, as she entered the tent. I probably was not the only one who was listening to the conversation away from. "I'll drive the truck" I said as if it were the news of temperature. Claire stared at Alice for a moment and then turned to look at me. "No you will not" Alice said and continued looking at the map. "Wait, may be the best chance..." Claire said placing her hand on the table and turning to look at me totally. "No, Claire. She will not!" It was the voice of Morgan now. Alice was looking at Claire as if she could destroy it just to look. Perhaps she really could.

"Yes, it's the best chance. I can drive the truck and jump before. And someone shoots the tank" I said pulling a chair to the table. "Then I will do it" Alice said, raising an eyebrow at me. Her face was hard. "What if something goes wrong? Who will take care of anyone getting hurt?" I asked with an air of innocence that she knew it was false. Her eyes darted around the room and finally stopped on Claire. My friend gave an affirmative look at Alice, and I just waited. "You do not go" she said raising from the table. "I'll go ahead and-" "And nothing! You cannot boss me Alice!" she looked at me and took a deep breath. Alice turned on her heel and left the tent.

"Wait!" Before anyone could track me, I walked around the table and ran to Alice. "You will not go on a suicide mission again!" I screamed, normalizing my steps so I came next to her. "And what makes you think that I will let you go?" she turned to me, her blues burning with hatred toward me. But I knew they were not exactly to me. She looked away and squeezed the bridge of her nose. A moment later she stepped toward me.

"I already lost you twice K-mart. Not even want to think about the possibility of this happening again" my heart skipped a beat and I restrained myself to get to her.

"I understand you Alice, really. But, we have a convoy with a lot of people. I can do it and you can protect them from what I cannot. And apart from anything else, you can pick me up if something goes wrong "I finally stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "K..." I signaled to her to be quiet. "I will. And I'll get back to you. Promise." and disregard of all the tension I felt rolling from her, she pulled me into a hug. I smiled and sank in the warm arms.

Looking around , I could see that Morgan was watching us and saw her shake her head indignantly. But there was nothing to be done.

* * *

 **N / A²: Still here? So give me a review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bright Armor**

* * *

 **-Dhalia / K-mart POV**

Everything was ready. Claire and the others were in cars that still could walk. We filled the tanks with the necessary fuel just to get to the installation. We could not be too heavy and the truck also could not be empty. The plan was simple. We were going along to a point and then I would go ahead and should jump from the truck when it's would be enough to blow it.

I took a deep breath and stepped on the accelerator as deep as possible. The rope and baseball bat were beside me on the seat. The Hummer was behind me at the rearview. I held my breath and changed a huge truck march. The first undeads were like small stones in the way, and I did not care. Destroy some of them even would be not a bad idea. I stepped on the gas and left an almost devilish grin walk past my lips.

 **-Morgan POV**

She accelerated and everyone in the car held their breath, Rain was silent throughout the plane and we all knew she was against, but did not dare say anything about it. She trusted blindly in Alice. I held the growl and watched the truck continues to go full speed to the fence installation. It was too far away to see any detail, but Alice put the gun out the window. The desert was not a smooth terrain, but the truck was not a target really hard. She waited. The first undead were already close to us.

"Alice ..." Claire was warning. She took a deep breath.

"Alice..." once again.

"Alice!" she screamed so diverted the first rotting body on the floor. And then Alice smiled victoriously and pulled the trigger.

Seconds later the truck exploded into several pieces. Throwing all, living or dead, far enough and killing once and for all that were close enough. My thoughts were in K-mart. There was nothing standing in the middle of the field. Everything was on the floor. My heart sank.

Alice turned the wheel of the Hummer and stopped suddenly. Rain huffed down beside me and opened the door about the same time that Alice. I watched them through the bodies. A moment later she was coming with her in her arms. Well out of the smoke and carrying it without even shaking. And in that moment I understood why she was the knight in shining armor of K-mart.

Rain opened the trunk of the Hummer and Alice put her, as calmly as possible. The way she looked at K-mart looks like the world was not even falling around us.

But that the undead were beginning to rise. K-mart was conscious but exhausted. "She'll be fine," she told me. My eyes met the blues. They almost glowed at me, and the smile on her face was quite cozy. I never liked Alice, but at least I knew that K-mart was safe with her. Well, at least almost safe...

 **-Dhalia / K-mart POV**

The unmistakable sound of the propellers was in my ears. I knew we had achieved, but I could not leave my eyes open for long. There were flashes of images. Claire leading to all the other helicopter. Alice standing beside me, holding me. And Rain running for the second helicopter controls.

I smiled vaguely. We had achieved.

 **N / A²: Still here? So give me a review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Arcadia**

* * *

 **-Dhalia / K-mart POV**

The snow covered the field in any direction I looked. It was gray morning. The sun appears only a few times here. All full of plans and no one really thought about how it would be living in the Arctic circle... It was very cold.

I smiled faintly and rubbed my hands together, even with the glove was difficult to hold the heat. Alice walked toward me, she only wore a thin blouse. The virus caused her to be stronger. She smiled at me, and pulled me in a warm embrace. The virus had changed me too, but the only thing I got was a small increase in the senses and strength. Aggression levels dropped over the time and we decided that nothing had engaged my DNA, only that the dosage was too high.

I was glad not to be so different, and after a while I learned to control the anger that arose suddenly. Claire decided that I could still continue with mortals, without sealing the neck of anyone else, in preference.

Alice looked at me, confused, trying to understand my expression. "You're leaving right?" I asked, looking into the eyes that now looked much more like the old days.

"No. We will..." she said and I could not help but smile. Arcadia was a city, and also the name of a ship. Renamed as New Arcadia and Arcadian Angel respectively. The rescued were in the city on land and the ship would leave again in search of more survivors. Alice would go with it every month during the first year. But this time, it seems, we both would.

She took my hand and down the watchtower. One man was there to replace me. Arcadia had many watchtowers. We kept the rare undead out and sometimes we hit some to hunting.

We went to the center of the streets. The place had been a fishing town before we get there. We remodeled and rebuilt. We all live on the ship for years, five, to be precise. During one of our trips we found a village much like ours. Olympus islands. The days we live in that little society realized we could make our world be better. There we an association with the residents from there because Claire and Alice just did not know to live under the rules of others. But were part of a team and each year we made transactions with them.

Claire, Alice, Rain, Morgan and I voted for destroying the entire city of Arcadia and build everything from scratch. We had manpower for it and there was a lot of specialized people on board the ship. Umbrella had saved many of the most qualified people of the world and this could be the flowering of a new humanity. We had most of available professionals. We used what we knew from before the outbreak and improved our technologies. We could not continue to destroy what's left of the world.

We vote for equality, all had the same quota work, food, education and training. We were all prepared to deal with the worst tempers the earth. And also worst people.

With many mishaps, a society where we all had the same values. Those who disagreed were asked to leave the city. We knew that we could see some of them someday, but that was not our main concern.

We did our best and New Arcadia reflected that.

Alice and I entered the bakery and she picked up a bag with some things, I frowned at her. "What?" She asked with a mischievous smile. "Beer Alice? Really? "I laughed and hugged her side. She put her arm around my shoulder and gave me a kiss on the head. "Not just any beer... It is your favorite!" She lifted her cloth bag and I heard the clink of bottles.

I laughed. How could I not love this woman?

* * *

 **N / A: Hello again ! Anyway, this fic was finally written and corrected on May, 5, 2015.**

 **I always said Teenager was my baby and always would update. Perhaps some of my readers not longer are part of the site and unfortunately I only got excuses to ask.**

 **Finally finished this work. Thank you for all those who were with me until the end and I hope you really enjoyed the story. A universe is always difficult to leave, then tell me if perhaps you want another story.**

 **Big hugs, hold on and enjoy life!**

 **N/A²: And look I FINALLY finish publishing it today, February, 3, 2017.**

 **How good I was writing when I was a teenager lol I remeber Writing this in my lunch time when I was 17, today I'm 23 years old (OMG, I'm old!). Hope I can find this spirit and imagination again.**

 **N / A³: Only not to lose the habit: Still here? So give me a review!**


End file.
